


You're Mine [Teil 1] ~ Love me Right

by NanaSophie



Series: You're Mine [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaSophie/pseuds/NanaSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunkelheit und Kälte. Dies war alles was Baekhyun seit drei Jahren noch kannte, jegliche Hoffnung und Träume hatte er schon lange verloren. Zurück blieb ein verängstigter Junge der schon lange mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Er wartete nur noch auf den Tag der Erlösung. Das plötzliche Auftauchen Park Chanyeols verändert sein Leben jedoch abrupt.Er wird aus der Dunkelheit gerissen und in einen liebenden Haushalt gebracht. Scheint es am Anfang zumindest. Aber schon bald muss Baekhyun feststellen, dass der Park Haushalt alles andere als Liebend war. Dunkle Geheimnisse kommen zu Tage, welche lieber unentdeckt geblieben wären. Blutige Vergangenheit und dunkle Gegenwart. Verkraftete Baekhyun all dies, oder würde er zerbrechen? War der Preis für diese Vorkommnisse zu hoch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwort

HAUPTCHARAKTERE

Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun  
24                   17  


* * *

 

NEBENCHARAKTERE

Lu Han | Oh Sehun | Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin  
27            17                23                20      


* * *

Wu Yifan | Huang Zitao | Kim Jongdae | Kim Taeyeon 

     28                21                25                   22           


* * *

 

Zhang Yixing | Kim Joonmyun | Park Wendy | Kim Minseok  
26                  28                    17                 27  


* * *

* * *

 

 _autor's_ **NOTE** : Hey alle zusammen, ich habe mich dazu entschieden die deutsche Version von You're Mine auch hier auf ao3 hochzuladen. Viel Spass beim lesen..=)

* * *

 

 _ **Others**_ : Mir gehört nichts, ausser die Storyline. Alle ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt. Die Jungs aus Exo gehören nicht mir..auch wenn das nen schöner Traum wäre..;)

* * *

 

 ** _Warning_** : Es kommt Gewalt und Missbrauch vor, Besessenheit und Nebencharaktere sterben. Zusammen mit anderen Dingen, die mir im Moment nicht mehr einfallen. Also wenn ihr damit nicht komfortabel seit, dann gibt es immernoch die Chance zurück zu gehen.

* * *

 


	2. Kapitel 1~ The secret of happiness is freedom, the secret of freedom is courage

**PoV: Baekhyun**

Kälte. Eiseskälte. Sie war überall, kroch langsam meine entblösste Haut hinauf und frass sich immer tiefer, bis ich sie auch in meinen Knochen spüren konnte. Sie umgab mich, genauso wie die Dunkelheit. Und das schon seit so vielen Jahren. Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie lange ich bereits in diesem Raum vor mich hin vegetierte. Am Anfang hatte ich versucht die Tage zu zählen, doch nach einer Weile hatte ich den Faden verloren. Genauso wie alles andere.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen, blinzelte mehrmals und versuchte irgendetwas in dem dunklen Raum zu erkennen - nicht dass es etwas Besonderes zu sehen gab. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, völlig unmöbliert. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich erst durch meine viel zu langen Haare und strich mit meinen rauen Fingern über meine müden Augen. Ich hatte gewiss nicht lange geschlafen und es war nicht anzunehmen, dass ich jetzt, wo ich wach war, noch einmal Schlaf finden würde. Ich konnte mir ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen und streckte beide Arme für wenige Sekunden in die Höhe, nur um mich langsam in eine aufrechte Position zu setzen. Kaum bewegte ich mich, verzog sich mein Gesicht vor Schmerzen und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Es war alles andere als angenehm. Um ehrlich zu sein, schmerzte jede kleinste Bewegung meiner unteren Körperhälfte. Mein Körper schien es nicht für die beste Idee zu halten, sich nach gestern direkt auf mein geschändetes Gesäss zu setzen. Auch wenn ich am liebsten geschrien hätte vor Schmerzen, kam kein einziger Ton über meine Lippen. Ich hatte aufgehört zu schreien und zu weinen, weil ich auf die harte Tour lernen musste, dass es mir nichts ausser weitere Schmerzen brachte. Jeden Tag erfuhr ich neue Schmerzen und so würde mein Körper wohl nie wieder frei von ihnen sein.

Ich stiess den Atem aus, welchen ich unbewusst angehalten hatte und zog meine Beine noch etwas näher an meinen Körper. Dabei biss ich mir auf meine aufgesprungene Unterlippe und konnte schon nach wenigen Sekunden einen metallischen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge ausmachen. Blut, mein eigenes Blut, weil ich immer wieder auf dieselbe Stelle in meiner Unterlippe biss. Bedächtig liess ich meinen Blick durch den dunklen, kleinen Raum wandern und blieb schliesslich an dem dünnen Spalt unter der Tür hängen, wo ich Licht sehen konnte. Danach wanderte er zu dem zugemauerten Fenster. Mein Zimmer, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und wenn ich die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, wäre wohl ein ironisches Lachen über meine Lippen gekommen. Das hier war bestimmt nicht mein Zuhause und ich würde es auch nie als solches ansehen. Hölle traf die Beschreibung dieses Ortes ganz gut.

Ich wurde gezwungen meinen Körper notgeilen Männern zu verkaufen und mich von ihnen besteigen zu lassen. Allein, wenn ich nur schon daran dachte wurde mir wieder übel und wenn ich etwas in meinem Magen gehabt hätte, hätte ich jetzt wohl den gesamten Inhalt wieder ausgespien. Ich hasste es, aber mein Hass konnte nichts an dieser Tatsache ändern. Ich musste die Schulden meiner Eltern abarbeiten und ich würde dies wohl so lange tun, bis mein erbärmliches Leben ein Ende hatte. Mit einer Hand bedeckte ich mein eingefallenes Gesicht und wischte die einzelne Träne weg, welche über meine Wange rollte. Nein, ich vergoss keine Träne weil ich meine Eltern vermisste, eher deswegen weil ich sie wohl nie wieder sehen würde um ihnen zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie für all dies, was man mir angetan hatte, verabscheute. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mich schon lange aus ihren Erinnerungen gestrichen, vergessen, dass sie überhaupt jemals einen Sohn hatten. Ein tonloser Seufzer kam über meine Lippen und ich hustete ein paar Mal, nur um mit meiner anderen Hand nach dem dreckigen Stoffstück zu greifen, welches meine Decke darstellte und breitete sie auf meinen Beinen aus. Warum machte ich mir eigentlich die Mühe meinen Eltern die Schuld zu geben? Natürlich war es ihre Schuld, dafür unzählige Kredite aufzunehmen, die sie nicht zurückzahlen konnten, aber es würde nichts mehr an meiner Situation ändern.

Eine Weile sass ich stumm da, lauschte den Stimmen auf dem Flur und den schweren Schritten, ehe meine Augen wieder schwer wurden und immer wieder zufielen. Vielleicht hatte ich heute ausnahmsweise Glück und konnte noch ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf abbekommen, bevor sie mich holen würden. Der modrige Geruch, welcher von meiner abgelegenen Matratze kam, benebelte meine Sinne mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich mehr und das Zittern, welches meinen Körper vor wenigen Minuten erfasst hatte, liess langsam nach, da meine Decke ihren Zweck erfüllte und mir etwas Wärme spendete. So etwas wie Kleidung besass ich seit dem Tag nicht mehr, an dem man mich hierhin gebracht hatte und dies nur aus einem einzigen Grund: Damit die schmierigen Kerle, die uns jeden Tag untersuchten, jede kleine Veränderung bemerkten. Ich hatte ein paar Mal versucht, mir selbst Wunden zuzufügen und wurde hart dafür bestraft.

In dem Moment, in dem ich meine Augen schloss, hörte ich, wie jemand jammerte und riss meine Lider ruckartig auf, darauf vorbereitet, dass meine Tür jeden Moment geöffnet wurde und man mich holen würde, um meiner 'Arbeit' nach zukommen. Aber alles, was ich sehen konnte, waren flüchtige Schatten und das Jammern und Betteln wurde immer leiser. Anscheinend wohl jemand Neues, die Stimme kannte ich nicht. Wie spät es wohl war? Ob man mich auch schon bald holen würde? Leider hatte ich keine Uhr in diesem Raum, welche mir eine Angabe geben konnte, also konnte ich nur raten, was mir auch nicht viel nutzte. Wieder blickte ich in dem Zimmer umher und lehnte mich an die kalte Wand. Kurz schloss ich meine Augen, da die erneute Bewegung wieder schmerzte, aber ich konnte mich davon abhalten weitere Tränen zu vergiessen. Tief einatmen Baekhyun, du kannst das ertragen. Du musst das ertragen. Ein anderes Geräusch weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich legte eine Hand auf meinen flachen Bauch, der knurrte. Essen. Wie lange war es her, dass ich etwas zu mir genommen hatte? Bestimmt schon länger als 24 Stunden. Wann man mir wohl wieder etwas zu Essen bringen würde?  Wieder wollte ich der Müdigkeit nachgeben und meine Augen schliessen, als ich Schritte hören konnte. War ich jetzt an der Reihe? Ich war bestimmt nicht der Einzige hier, das wusste ich, aber ein seltsames Gefühl in meiner Magengegend liess mich vorsichtig meine Tür beäugen. Als die Schritte vor meiner Tür stoppten, konnte ich die Schatten der Schuhe in dem kleinen Spalt erkennen und schloss für ein paar Sekunden meine Augen. Wäre Jongin noch in meinem Zimmer, würde er jetzt schützend seine Arme um mich legen und beruhigend auf mich einreden, doch er war schon lange weg. Er wurde von jemandem gekauft und seitdem man ihn geholt hatte, hatte ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Obwohl er mir mit seinen letzten Worten versprach, dass er mich holen würde. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen: Es waren nur leere Worte, denn niemand kam freiwillig wieder an diesen Ort des Grauens zurück. Auch ich würde nicht mehr an diesen schrecklichen Ort zurückkommen, an welchem ich absolut alles verloren hatte. Meinen Stolz, meine Unschuld, meine Träume und Hoffnungen - alles was ein Jugendlicher jemals hatte. Doch vielleicht war er noch nicht hier, weil er nicht konnte. Vielleicht wurde er als Sklave an einen grauenhaften Menschenhändler verkauft und...

STOP!, rief ich mich selbst zur Ordnung und krallte mich in die Decke, welche noch immer meinen Körper bedeckte. Ich sollte mir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, ich machte mich nur verrückt. "Und dieser reiche Schnösel hat sich wirklich auf diesen Deal eingelassen? Er vergisst die Schulden vom Boss und bekommt dafür einen Sklaven?", hörte ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme. Automatisch stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf und ein eisiger Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich kannte den Besitzer dieser Stimme sehr viel besser als mir lieb war. Mit jedem Schloss, das geöffnet wurde, beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag und mein Atem kam stossweise über meine Lippen. Ich würde das überstehen, genauso wie immer.

"Ja, wenn ich's dir doch sage. Aber der Idiot war dumm genug, nicht zu erwähnen in welchem Zustand dieser Sklave sein soll und Baekhyun bringt's eh nicht mehr lange", ertönte eine andere Stimme und ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herz würde in meinen Magen sinken. Auch diese Stimme war mir bekannt, aber was mir mehr Angst machte, war die Tatsache über welche die Zwei sprachen. Ein Sklave? Reicher Schnösel? Ich? Mühsam schluckte ich und befeuchtete meine trockenen Lippen mit meiner Zunge, kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und drehte meinen Kopf ruckartig weg. Das helle Licht brannte in meinen Augen, welche sich an die Dunkelheit in dem Zimmer gewöhnt hatten.

"Ah! Sieh an, sieh an. Die kleine Schlampe ist wach", ertönte die belustigte Stimme des Ersten und ich hielt meinen Blick gesenkt. Früher hatte ich sie angeschrien, ihnen klar machen wollen, dass ich keine Schlampe war, aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Grinsend kam erst er rein und dann sein breiter Kollege. "Steh auf", konnte ich seine dunkle Stimme hören, woraufhin ich etwas zusammenzuckte, schob meine Decke von meinen Beinen und erhob mich mit Bedacht. Wieder durchzuckte eine Welle des Schmerzes meinen Körper, aber sie war ertragbar, solange ich mich vorsichtig bewegte. Ihnen schien das aber eindeutig zu lange zu gehen, denn einer von ihnen kam auf mich zu und packte meinen Arm, nur um mich ruckartig nach oben zu ziehen. Schmerzhaft verzog ich mein Gesicht und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich geschrien, aber ich hatte irgendwann meine Stimme verloren und egal, wie verzweifelt ich versuchte, sie wieder zu finden, es klappte einfach nicht. Stattdessen sammelten sich Tränen in meinen Augen und ich hielt mich wacklig auf den Beinen. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde mir sogar schwarz vor Augen und ich glaubte bereits nach vorne zu fallen, als mich derjenige, der mich hoch gezerrt hatte, festhielt. "Heute scheint dein Glückstag zu sein, kleine Schlampe", kam es von diesem und er zog mich nahe an seine Brust. Sein fauliger Atem schlug mir entgegen und ich konnte mich gerade noch zurückhalten, angeekelt mein Gesicht zu verziehen. Ich spürte etwas Feuchtes an meinem Ohr und zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Ich wollte nicht von ihnen angefasst werden. Von niemandem. "Wie sehr werde ich deine enge und feuchte Höhle vermissen", flüsterte er mir leise in mein Ohr und wieder schlug sein warmer, fauliger Atem gegen meine entblösste Haut. Ich schloss meine Augen und erzitterte unter seinen Worten. Bestimmt nicht weil es mir gefiel, nein, diese zwei Bastarde waren das Schlimmste, was einem passieren konnte.

"Komm, lass von ihm ab, er gehört nicht mehr uns. Der Schnösel scheint nicht gerade die Geduld in Person zu sein", kam es von dem Anderen und für wenige Sekunden war ich dankbar, dass er hier war, auch wenn ich ihn noch immer verabscheute.

"Ja-ja", kam es frustriert von dem Anderen, ehe er eine seiner dicken und feuchten, warmen Hände in meinen Nacken legte und mich aus dem Zimmer führte. Geschockt stolperte ich vor ihm her und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht nach vorne zu fallen. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten jetzt umzukippen, denn anscheinend wurde ich tatsächlich verkauft. Der Handel schien wohl nicht ganz fair verlaufen zu sein und mein neuer 'Besitzer' würde mich sicher schnell wieder loswerden wollen. Niemand wollte Müll wie mich zu sich nach Hause nehmen.

So viele Fragen kreisten in meinem Kopf, aber niemand würde mir darauf eine Antwort geben können, da ich nicht einmal dazu im Stande war, diese Fragen laut auszusprechen. 

Wir kamen in einen Raum, in welchem genau vier Personen standen. Einer war mein jetziger Besitzer und dieser stand den anderen drei gegenüber, während er sich durch die Haare fuhr. Eine Person sass auf dem einzigen Stuhl in dem Raum und ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, dass es sich um diesen Jemanden handeln musste, der ab jetzt mein Leben in der Hand hatte. Die anderen zwei Kerle, beide waren riesig und komplett in schwarz gekleidet, standen rechts und links von ihm. Bodyguards? Es schien eine vernünftige Überlegung, da er bestimmt klug genug war, hier nicht alleine her zu kommen. Kaum betrat ich mit meinen zwei Begleitern den Raum, blickten alle Anwesenden zu uns und ich senkte den Blick. Früher wäre ich errötet, da ich noch immer nackt war, aber mittlerweile hatte ich gelernt damit zu leben. Ich war nichts wert, warum sollte ich mich schämen?

"Das ist der Sklave, den ich dir überlasse, Park Chanyeol. Sein Name ist Baekhyun", hörte ich die Stimme des Bosses und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Die zwei Bastarde neben mir waren vielleicht Angst einflössend, aber niemand war so schlimm wie der Mann, der mich hier rein gesteckt hatte. Jongin hatte ihn immer einen Kumpanen des Teufels genannt und vielleicht hatte er ja Recht.

„Was stehst du noch so dumm da? Komm her und begrüsse deinen neuen Herr", wurde ich angezischt und als mich einer der anderen Zwei nach vorne schubste, setze ich mich langsam in Bewegung, darauf bedacht, keine unnötig schnellen Schritte zu machen. Ich spürte durchaus, dass meine Beine mich nicht mehr sehr viel länger tragen würden. Ich war einfach nur müde und erschöpft und meinem Körper war es egal, ob ich nun jemand anderem verkauft wurde.

Ich hatte diesen Park Chanyeol noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, aber die Art und Weise wie er mich mit seinem eiskalten Blick betrachtete, reichte aus, um mich vorsichtig werden zu lassen. Niemand hatte gesagt, dass das Leben besser wurde, wenn man aus dieser Hölle hier war. Man wurde einfach in eine andere geschubst. Er war gross, hatte schwarze Haare, die heute wohl nicht leicht zu bändigen waren und er strahlte das Wort 'REICH' in seinem ganzen Auftreten aus. Was wollte er also mit Müll wie mir, wenn er bestimmt nur mit dem Finger schnippen musste, um alles zu bekommen was er wollte? Was noch hinzukam: Er sah verdammt jung aus, vielleicht war er ein paar Jahre älter als ich.

Ich blieb vor ihm stehen, hielt meinen Blick gesenkt, verbeugte mich langsam und konnte hören, wie Park Chanyeol leise schnaubte.

„So etwas nennst du Sklave?", fragte er mit rauer und tiefer Stimme und ich hob meinen Blick nicht an. Gewiss, für einen Normalsterblichen musste mein Anblick schockierend sein. Tatsache war, dass ich mich seit Jahren nicht mehr im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Ich sah nur, das was ich erkannte, wenn ich an mir hinunter blickte. 

„Du hast mit keinem Wort erwähnt, in welchem Zustand dieser Sklave sein soll mein junger Freund. Ich überlasse ihn somit dir. War nett, mit dir Geschäfte gemacht zu haben, Kleiner", sagte mein nun ehemaliger Besitzer und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, etwas zu mir zu sagen. Ich wusste, wie viel ich in seinen Augen wert war, nämlich nichts mehr. Er wollte mich loswerden, weil ich ihm nicht mehr viel Geld einbringen konnte und dies schien ihm wohl eine bessere Alternative, als sich die Hände mit meinem Blut dreckig zu machen.

Es verging keine Minute, ehe Park Chanyeol und ich alleine in dem Raum waren, zusammen mit seinen Bodyguards und ein leiser Seufzer verliess seine Lippen.  „Immer diese Gangster", knurrte er leise vor sich hin und ich blickte unsicher zu ihm hoch, da ich nicht genau wusste, was er jetzt von mir erwartete.

„Hast du nichts anzuziehen?", fragte einer seiner Leute, die hinter ihm standen, blickte zu mir hinab und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen, während er meinen Körper musterte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und senkte meinen Blick wieder, ballte meine Hände zu kleinen Fäusten und erwartete schon eine Bestrafung für mein Schweigen.

Dieser Park Chanyeol gab nur ein Zischen von sich und ging ohne ein Wort an mir vorbei. "Tao, Kris, einer soll ihm einen Mantel geben", kam es von ihm, als er an mir vorbei war und ich spürte, wie sich meine Nackenhaare bei der Kälte seiner Worte aufstellten. Ein dicker Klumpen sammelte sich in meinem Magen und wog schwerer als alles andere. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach sterben? Genau hier und jetzt? Es würde trauriger Weise am Ende sowieso niemanden mehr kümmern. Während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing, spürte ich, wie mir jemand plötzlich etwas auf die Schultern legte und ich zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Ich hob meinen Blick an und blickte den Mann, der neben mir stand, aus grossen und runden Augen an. Vor mir stand der schwarzhaarige Bodyguard und ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er wollte mir mit einer Hand durch meine Haare streichen, aber ich wich zurück, wollte jeglichen weiteren Körperkontakt vermeiden. Er hielt inne, legte den Kopf schief und seufzte dann leise ehe er meinte: "Komm Kleiner", und zu dem blonden grossen Typen blickte. Langsam senkte ich meinen Blick und wollte mich in Bewegung setzen, als meine Beine nachgaben und ich zusammenklappte. Ich schlug auf dem harten und kalten Boden auf und wimmerte leise. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

"Hyung!", rief der Schwarzhaarige, welcher hinter mir lief und war keine Sekunde später neben mir, wollte mir hoch helfen, aber ich begann nur zu zittern und schüttelte beinahe panisch den Kopf. Nicht anfassen...bitte. Nicht anfassen!, schrie ich ihn in meinen Gedanken an und wünschte, er könnte mich hören, aber natürlich tat er es nicht. 

"Was ist?", hörte ich eine andere Stimme, die sich näherte. Der andere Bodyguard legte seinen Kopf schief und schüttelte dann den Kopf. 

Mein Herz raste und mein Atem ging so unglaublich schnell, innerlich hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde ersticken. Kalter Schweiss sammelte sich auf meiner Stirn und ein unangenehmer Druck in meiner Brustgegend machte sich breit. Ich würde sterben, ganz gewiss. 

"Chanyeol, komm zurück!", rief der Blonde, was ich nur ganz am Rande mitbekam.

Angsterfüllt glitten meine Augen immer wieder hin und her, ohne etwas Bestimmtes wahrzunehmen, bis ich eine warme Hand etwas unterhalb meines Bauchnabels spürte. Nicht.

"Ganz ruhig Kleiner. Du hast eine Panikattacke. Atme tief ein und aus", hörte ich die ruhige Stimme von meinem neuen Besitzer und danach konnte ich sein Gesicht in meinem Blickfeld erkennen. Panikattacke? Aber ich bekam keine Luft, ich würde sterben. Wie konnte er mir sagen, ich solle tief ein und aus atmen? War er verrückt? 

"Es bringt nichts Hyung", wimmerte die Stimme des Bodyguards und Park Chanyeol über mir knurrte unzufrieden. 

"Tief ein und ausatmen, genau wie ich. Mach es mir nach", murmelte er und zeigte mir, wie ich zu atmen hatte. Irgendwann beruhigte sich mein Atem und mein Körper entspannte sich langsam wieder. Erschöpft schloss ich meine Augen. Ich würde noch nicht sterben. 

"Der läuft keine zwei Meter mehr, ohne dass er erneut zusammenklappt", hörte ich eine Stimme und konnte sie nicht wirklich zuordnen, woher auch? Ich kannte ja keinen von ihnen wirklich. 

"Dann müssen wir ihn eben tragen", erkannte ich die Stimme von Park Chanyeol. Warum kannte ich seine Stimme? War es, weil sie so tief und dunkel war? Ich wusste nicht wer es war, aber jemand legte seine Arme unter meinen Körper und hob mich dann hoch. Müde fiel mein Kopf gegen seine Schulter und ich lauschte dem ruhigen Herzschlag, der die Panik, welche sich schon wieder in mir hoch kämpfen wollte, wieder zum Schweigen brachte. 

"Hyung, du musst das nicht machen, wir können das auch übernehmen", hörte ich einen der Bodyguards, aber derjenige, der mich trug, setzte sich einfach in Bewegung. Wurde ich etwa von Park Chanyeol persönlich getragen? Eine Frage, die ich mir selbst gerne beantwortet hätte, aber ich war zu müde, um meine Augen noch ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen. So kam es, dass ich langsam in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf fiel.   

 

**PoV: Chanyeol**

Noch immer hielt ich ihn in meinen Armen, auch wenn wir schon lange in meiner Limousine saßen und Kris dabei war, uns zurück in meine Villa zu fahren. Wie kam es, dass ich dieses eine Mal dachte, einem Gangster trauen zu können? Natürlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mit einem frischen Lämmchen zu mir kam, aber ich hatte auch nicht mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er mir einen solch schäbigen Menschen vor die Nase stellte. Ich war vielleicht ein eiskaltes Arschloch geworden, aber diesen kleinen Jungen so zu sehen, hatte selbst mich für einige Sekunden aus der Fassung geworfen. Wie konnte ein Mensch solch junge Geschöpfe so verwahrlosen lassen? Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass dieser dünne Junge überhaupt noch auf zwei Beinen stehen konnte und ich bewunderte ihn stumm dafür. Wie viel Leid hatte er wohl in dieser Hölle erfahren?

Das Vibrieren meines Handys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blickte erst genervt darauf, seufzte dann aber erleichtert auf. Ja, sie hätte ich nachher auch angerufen. 

"Taeyeon", sagte ich neutral und hielt den Kopf des Jungen mit einer Hand noch immer nah an meiner Brust. Er war eingeschlafen, kurz nachdem ich ihn hochgehoben hatte. "Sei in 30 Minuten bei meiner Villa. Oh, bring Jongdae mit", sagte ich ruhig und ohne jegliche Emotionen, bevor ich auflegte. Eigentlich tat es mir leid, sie an ihrem freien Tag zu belästigen, aber ich hatte keine Lust mit dem Jungen ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Da würden zu viele Fragen gestellt werden. Da Jongdae Arzt war, oder zumindest auf dem Weg ein Arzt zu werden, würde er sich auch um ihn kümmern können. Da war ich mir sicher.

"Baekhyun", murmelte ich leise und steckte mein Handy wieder in meine Jackentasche, nur um ihm vorsichtig ein paar verklebte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht warum, aber dieser kleine zerbrechliche Junge erinnerte mich an Yixing. Auch Yixing hatte einmal so, verletzt in meinen Armen gelegen, wie ein kleines Lamm und ich hatte mich um ihn gekümmert, bis er mich...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei den Erinnerungen an meinen Exfreund und wandte meinen Blick von dem Jungen ab. Ich hatte mir geschworen, nie wieder an ihn zu denken. Dieses Kapitel meines Lebens hatte ich abgeschlossen.

Frustriert seufzte ich auf und ertappte mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich den Kleinen in meinen Armen musterte. Ich fragte mich, was diese Panikattacke vorhin ausgelöst hatte, denn ich war mir sicher, dass Tao nichts Schlimmes gemacht hatte. Er sah vielleicht so aus, aber wenn es nicht nötig war, dann war der Panda, ein Spitzname, den er sich selbst gegeben hatte, einer der harmlosesten Menschen, den ich kannte.

"Tao!", rief ich den Jüngeren und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte und sich halb zu mir drehte. 

"Ne, Hyung?", fragte er vorsichtig und dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Burschen auf mir.

"Was genau hast du vorhin gemacht? Etwas muss diese Panikattacke ja ausgelöst haben", verlangte ich zu wissen und hoffte inständig, dass ich meine ehrliche Neugierde gut versteckte. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass ich mich mehr für den Jungen interessierte als gut für mich war. Das Beste für uns Beide wäre, wenn ich ihn vor einem Polizeirevier abliefern würde und dann wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand. Allerdings konnte ich das nicht machen. Der Gangster von vorhin hatte mich bei meinem Namen genannt. Es war nicht gut für meinen Vater wenn herauskam, dass sein Sohn Geschäfte mit Gangstern machte.  "Ich hab nichts gemacht, Hyung!", rief Tao schon fast beleidigt und schob eine seiner Unterlippen vor, aber bei mir zog diese Nummer nicht. Ich war weder Luhan noch Sehun - oder noch schlimmer, meine Schwester."Du machst ihn doch nicht wirklich dafür verantwortlich, oder?", fragte Kris und hob ungläubig eine seiner Brauen. "Hab ich das je behauptet?", fragte ich genervt zurück und blickte von dem Blonden zurück zu Tao, der noch immer seine Unterlippe vorgeschoben hatte. "Also?", hakte ich nach und wartete beinahe geduldig, obwohl Geduld eindeutig nicht zu meinen Stärken gehörte. Beleidigt blies Tao seine Backen auf und warf dann eine seiner Arme in die Luft. 

"Ich hab gar nichts gemacht, Hyung, ehrlich! Ich wollte hinter ihm laufen, da ist er einfach so zusammengebrochen! Als ich ihm dann hoch helfen wollte, hat er angefangen zu hyperventilieren", redete er in einem Schwall und schnaubte laut aus. "Dabei wollte ich ihm nur helfen!", fügte er noch hinzu und senkte dann den Blick. 

Mit einem einfachen Nicken akzeptierte ich seine Aussage und betrachtete dann den Jungen in meinen Armen weiter. Was genau also hatte ihm solche Angst eingejagt? Vielleicht konnte mir Jongdae darauf später eine Antwort geben. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich beobachten, wie Tao sich wieder nach vorne drehte und Kris ihm seine Hand für einige Sekunden auf die Schultern legte. Seit wann waren die Beiden so gut miteinander befreundet? Nicht, dass es mich etwas anging, was meine Angestellten in ihrer Freizeit trieben. 

 

~20 Minuten später~

 

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein erleichterter Seufzer meine Lippen verliess, als wir die Auffahrt zu meiner Villa hochfuhren. Bald würde ich Antworten auf die vielen Fragen in meinem Kopf haben. Taeyeon war schon da, was ich daran erkennen konnte, dass Jongdaes Auto in der Auffahrt stand. Und zu meinem Missfallen nicht nur seines, sondern auch das meiner Schwester. Was zum Teufel machte sie hier?! Hatte ich ihr nicht deutlich gesagt, dass sie sich verdammt nochmal ankündigen sollte bevor sie mich besuchen kam?! Ein genervtes Grollen kam mir über die Lippen und Tao drehte sich zu mir um.

"Soll ich mich um sie kümmern, Hyung?", fragte er mich, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich rede später mit ihr", knurrte ich und wartete darauf, dass Kris direkt vor dem Eingang parkte. Kaum stand der Wagen still, sprang Tao raus und öffnete mir die Tür, nur um mir Baekhyun für einige Sekunden abzunehmen, damit ich selber aussteigen konnte. Kurz streckte ich mich, da es nicht gerade angenehm gewesen war, die ganze Fahrt so zu sitzen, ehe ich Tao den Jungen wortlos wieder abnahm und auf die Türe zuging.

Kris hielt mir die Eingangstür auf und ich nickte ihm nur kurz zu, ehe ich reinging. Ich konnte ihre Stimme schon von weitem hören, aber meine nervige Schwester war momentan mein kleinstes Problem. "Taeyeon!", rief ich kaum, dass ich im Inneren des Hauses war und wartete auf eine Antwort. Statt einer Antwort streckte sie ihren Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer. Erst lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, aber als sie den Jungen in meinen Armen erblickte, erlosch dieses wieder.   
"Was ist passiert?", rief sie und eilte auf mich zu, nur um den Jungen kritisch zu beäugen. "Wo hast du...", wollte sie mich mit weiteren Fragen bombardieren, doch ich kam ihr zuvor. "Später. Wo ist Jongdae?", fragte ich und sah mich nach diesem um.   
"Im Wohnzimmer...", sie deutete auf dieses und biss sich unbewusst auf ihre volle Unterlippe, rief nach ihrem Lebensgefährten, aber das ging mir eindeutig zu langsam. "Jongdae!", rief ich barsch und schritt auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Ich hatte die fröhlichen Stimmen, welche aus diesem drangen gehört, aber sie interessierten mich nicht.   
"Ja?", rief er zurück und hob seinen Kopf, als ich im Türbogen erschien, nur um den Jungen in meinen Armen verwundert anzusehen. "Wer ist das?", hörte ich Luhan fragen, aber ich ignorierte ihn, denn das war im Moment bestimmt nicht das Wichtigste. "Du musst ihn untersuchen", sagte ich und fügte nach wenigen Sekunden des Schweigens noch ein leises "bitte" hinzu. Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, erhob sich Jongdae und kam auf mich zu.

"Wir bringen ihn am besten in ein Schlafzimmer. Ich hole meine Tasche aus dem Auto." Er rauschte an mir vorbei und ich ging, ohne den anderen noch einen Blick zu würdigen, eine der Treppen hoch. Wie von alleine ging ich in das Schlafzimmer, welches meinem am nächsten war, legte Baekhyun sanft auf das gemachte Bett und wartete ungeduldig auf Jongdae. 

 

~Eine Weile später~

 

"Ich kann im Moment nicht mehr für ihn tun, Chanyeol", sagte Jongdae und ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Braunhaarigen, nickte stumm und seufzte leise.

"Wie auch immer, er hatte echt Glück, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt. Sein Körper ist am Limit, viel länger hätte er das nicht überstanden", fuhr er fort und ich nickte zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte. So etwas hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht, diese Tatsache konnte man gar nicht übersehen.

"Hör mal, mir ist egal wie und wo ihr ihn gefunden habt, aber da ich ihn untersuchen sollte, vermute ich, dass ihr ihn nicht einfach ins Krankenhaus bringen konntet. Ich werde morgen wieder vorbeikommen um nach ihm zu sehen. Ich lasse dir ein paar Medikamente hier und falls sich etwas an seinem Zustand ändert, lass es mich sofort wissen", redete er weiter und ich nickte wieder. 

"Danke", sagte ich ruhig und verbeugte mich kurz vor ihm. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ich mich vor jemandem verbeugte. Überrascht hob er eine seiner Augenbrauen und verbeugte sich ebenfalls kurz, ehe er aus dem Zimmer ging. 

Mit einem Seufzen liess ich mich wieder auf den Sessel neben dem Bett plumpsen und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Was genau tat ich hier eigentlich? Warum kümmerte es mich so sehr, wie es diesem Jungen ging? Ich kannte ihn nicht einmal. Niemand war je in den Genuss meiner Fürsorge gekommen. Niemand ausser Yixing. Ich musste wirklich ein kompletter Idiot sein, schon wieder hatte ich mir so einen Jungen in mein Haus geholt. Offensichtlich schien ich nicht aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen. 

"Pabo", schimpfte ich mich leise und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen vor mir kritisch. Er war stark unterernährt, aber das hatte ich auch gewusst, bevor Jongdae das bestätigt hatte. Von seinem Intimbereich wollte ich gar nicht anfangen. Nicht vorzustellen, was man ihm alles angetan hatte. Ein leises Klopfen liess mich aufhorchen und wenig später kam Taeyeon rein. Elegant stöckelte sie auf ihren Absatzschuhen zu mir und setze sich auf das Bett, nur um vorsichtig Baekhyuns Hand zu ergreifen und mit einem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken zu streichen. Jongdae konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen eine so liebevolle Freundin zu haben. 

"Also? Ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte sie leise und sah mich mit einem Lächeln an. Mit einem Schulterzucken lehnte ich mich wieder zurück und fuhr mir durch mein ohnehin schon zerzaustes Haar. "Da gibt’s nichts Grosses zu erzählen", wollte ich anfangen, aber sie schnitt mir das Wort ab. 

"Yah, fang bloss nicht so an. Ich bin vieles, aber bestimmt nicht dumm, Park!" Ihr sanftes Gesicht verzog sich und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten. Falten, die ich nur zu gut kannte.

"Ich weiss wo du heute warst, also erkläre mir doch, warum du anstatt mit Geld mit einem misshandelten Jungen zurückkommst, um den du dich zu sorgen scheinst", verlangte sie zu wissen und ich knurrte leise in mich hinein. Wie schaffte sie es immer wieder, mich genau das zu fragen, was mich selber auch beschäftigte?  "Ich weiss es nicht. Zufrieden?", zischte ich und wandte meinen Blick von ihr ab, nur um Baekhyun weiter zu betrachten. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich ihn mitgenommen hab. Er hat mich nur so...", ich liess den Satz unbeendet und seufzte auf. Ich wollte seinen Namen nicht mehr aussprechen. 

"An Yixing erinnert", sprach sie meine gedachten Worte aus und ich blickte sie wütend an. Ich hatte jedem, der mir nahestand und ihn kannte, verboten über ihn zu reden, aber Taeyeon hatte sich noch nie gross um die Regeln gekümmert, die ich aufgestellt hatte. Wie hatte sie es eigentlich geschafft, dass sie so lange für mich arbeiten konnte?

"Erwähne diesen Namen nicht wieder", zischte ich drohend, nur um mich mit einem Knurren zu erheben und wie ein nervöses Raubtier in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. 

"Was wirst du gleich so wütend?", kam es ruhig von ihr und ich blieb stehen, nur um sie sauer anzusehen. Sie wusste genau warum ich wütend wurde. 

"Das ganze Drama mal beiseitegeschoben, was hast du mit ihm vor, Yeol?", noch immer strich sie behutsam über seine Hand und ich zuckte meine Schultern etwas. 

"Er bleibt hier, immerhin gehört er mir." Das war keinesfalls nur so daher gesprochen, ich würde ihn nicht hergeben, bevor ich meine Neugierde nicht gestillt hatte. Ich wollte mehr über diesen Baekhyun herausfinden. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als für mich gut war. 

"Er gehört dir? Seit wann gehören dir Menschenleben? Handelst du seit neuem mit ihnen?"

Ich konnte ihre Empörung deutlich heraushören, aber das war mir egal. Ich respektierte die junge Frau vor mir eindeutig, aber auch sie hatte irgendwann ihre Autoritätsgrenze erreicht. 

"Nein, so etwas habe ich nicht nöt-", wollte ich ihr antworten, aber ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür liess mich meinen Kopf zu dieser umdrehen. Wer wagte...? 

"OPPA!", konnte ich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme hören und knurrte leise auf. Wenn sie weiter so herumschrie, weckte sie Baekhyun noch auf. Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten, riss sie die Tür von aussen auf und stürmte rein, nur um ihre dünnen Arme um meinen Oberkörper zu schlingen und ihren kleinen Körper an meinen zu pressen. Unglaublich, dass ich mit diesem kleinen Geschöpf verwandt war. "Oppa! Was soll der ganze Aufstand hier? Wa-", sie blickte zu mir hoch, als ich ihre Arme von meinem Körper löste und schob beleidigt eine Unterlippe vor. "Mach nicht so einen Lärm, Wendy", sagte ich und wollte sie wieder aus dem Zimmer schieben, aber meine kleine Schwester schien nicht wirklich daran zu denken, auch nur einen Fuss aus diesem Zimmer zu setzen, bevor sie hatte, was sie wollte. Also schlüpfte sie schnell an mir vorbei und wollte sich irgendwo in dem Zimmer verstecken, als ihr Blick auf das Bett fiel, wo Baekhyun noch immer schlief. 

"Oh, wer ist das Oppa?", fragte sie und deutete auf ihn wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
"Nicht deine Angelegenheit. Und jetzt raus, bevor ich dich raus schmeisse", versuchte ich ihr ruhig klar zu machen und blickte einen Moment zu Taeyeon, die sich nun ebenfalls erhoben hatte. 

"Jemand der sehr viel Ruhe und Erholung braucht Wendy. Du trägst nicht gerade dazu bei, also geh bitte wieder zu den anderen. Chanyeol wird dir später bestimmt alles in Ruhe erklären." Sie hatte ein professionelles Lächeln auf den Lippen und Wendy eine Hand auf die Schultern gelegt, nur um sie sanft in Richtung Tür zu schieben.   
"Oppa wird mir nichts sagen, Eonni, ich kenne ihn zu gut", jammerte sie und ich warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. Das war bei ihrem kindischen Benehmen auch kein Wunder. "Dann werde ich es dir erklären, aber erst, komm", sagte Taeyeon und blickte nochmals zu mir mit einem 'Wir-sind-hier-noch-nicht-fertig'-Blick. 

Kaum waren meine Schwester und Taeyeon aus dem Zimmer, seufzte ich erleichtert auf und ließ mich in den Sessel zurück sinken. Ich war dankbar für die Ruhe, die ich dem Lärm eindeutig vorzog. Alles, was ich noch hören konnte, waren Baekhyuns Atemgeräusche und das leise Wimmern, welches er ab und zu von sich gab. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stützte ich meinen Kopf an der Sessellehne ab und beobachtete ihn weiter. Sein Gesicht war noch immer verdreckt und seine Haare verklebt, aber darum würde ich mich kümmern, wenn er wieder aufgewacht war. Apropos aufwachen - wie lange er wohl noch schlafen würde?


	3. Kapitel 2 ~ I don't know how to describe it. I'm wordless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel..^^  
> Viel Spass beim lesen~

~Drei Tage später~

**PoV: Chanyeol**

 

Genervt sass ich in dem Meeting und hörte der Person die mir gegenüber sass dabei zu, wie er versuchte mir eine Fusion zwischen der Hotelkette meines Vaters und der seines alten Herren schmackhaft zu machen. Natürlich alles zum Vorteil ihrer Kette, aber das sprach er selbstverständlich bewusst nicht an. Während ich meinen Kopf mit einem Arm abstütze beobachtete ich Taeyeon dabei, wie sie fleissig alles aufschrieb und sich ihr Notizblock immer weiter mit unnötigen Wörtern füllte.

Unnötig, weil ich weder der CEO war, noch überhaupt Interesse daran hatte, meinem Vater von diesem langweiligen Meeting zu berichten. "...und das wäre alles, was wir euch im Moment anbieten können Chanyeol. Was hältst du von unserem Angebot?", fragte der Gleichaltrige und ich wand meinen Blick von meiner Sekretärin zu diesem, nur um ihn mit einem emotionslosen Blick zu mustern. Ein beinahe belustigtes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, während ich mir durch die Haare fuhr und nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Obwohl richtig, alle Welt wusste ich war nicht für meine Freundlichkeit bekannt. Ich hatte nur eingewilligt ihn zu treffen, weil sein Vater ein langjähriger Freund meines Vaters war. "Das hört sich mit süssen Worten verpackt vielleicht alles vielversprechend an, aber wenn man das Dokument genauer durchliest und eure Verluste betrachtet, sehe ich keinen Sinn darin, meinen Vater darum zu bitten in ein sinkendes Schiff zu investieren", erklärte ich ihm ruhig und machte mir nicht die Mühe es freundlich oder nett zu umschreiben. Ich hatte es für meine Verhältnisse schon 'nett' gesagt, ausserdem hatte ich noch andere Dinge zu erledigen und er hielt mich nur unnötig auf. "Aber...", ich schüttelte den Kopf und hob eine meiner Hände an, um ihn davon abzuhalten weiter zu reden. Ich hatte echt keine Lust mehr, weiter unnötig Zeit zu verschwenden. "Ich hab genug gehört", sagte ich und kramte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche, als dieses vibrierte. Eine willkommene Störung.

Kris. Ob etwas passiert war? Ich bedeute Rome zu schweigen und nahm den Anruf entgegen. "Hallo?", fragte ich und erhob mich, um mir etwas mehr Privatsphäre zu verschaffen. Ich liess andere nicht gerne an meinen Telefonaten teilhaben. "Er ist wach", war alles was von Kris kam und automatisch hielt ich inne in meiner Bewegung. Er war also endlich wach? Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte und sich meine Hände etwas verkrampften. Würde ich jetzt also endlich eine Antwort auf all meine Fragen bekommen? "Du solltest jedoch nicht zu viel erwarten, er hat bis jetzt keinen Ton gesagt und er sitzt im Bett wie ein kleines verschrecktes Reh", redete Kris weiter und ich legte meine Stirn in Falten. Verständlich, wer wäre das nicht, wenn man in einem fremden Raum aufwacht mit völlig fremden Personen? "Mhh, verstehe. Ich bin mit meinem Meeting eh fertig und ich habe danach nichts allzu wichtiges mehr, was sich nicht verschieben liesse. Ich bin in einer Stunde da", sagte ich ruhig und blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Taeyeon die mir stumm zunickt und gleich ihre, oder bessergesagt meine, Agenda hervor kramte zusammen mit ihrem Handy. "Okay", war alles was ich als Antwort von Kris bekam, aber er war noch nie ein Freund der grossen Worte gewesen. Vielleicht eine der Gründe warum ich ihn halbwegs gerne in meiner Nähe hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte ich auf und drehte mich wieder zu Rome um, der mich beinahe flehend ansah. "Bitte, ich kann nicht zurück gehen ohne das ich etwas erreicht habe", versuchte er es jetzt auf diese Tour und ich hob eine meiner Augenbrauen. "Tja, dann hast du wohl ein Problem. Ich habe nicht vor zu unterschreiben, noch dir irgendwelche Versprechen zu geben. Wir sind fertig hier", mein Blick ging zu Taeyeon die all ihre Sachen zusammen packte und sich rasch erhob. Sie wusste immerhin in welchem Moment sie zu Schweigen hatte. "Du bist wirklich ein Arsch Park Chanyeol. Kein Wunder hast du keine Freunde. Glaub mir, das wirst du noch bereuen!", rief er mir nach, als Taeyeon und ich den Konferenzraum verliessen. „Bereuen, hm”, es gab vieles was ich bereute. Aber das gehörte eindeutig nicht dazu. Und Freunde, wer brauchte schon so etwas wie Freunde? Ob ich seine Drohung, oder was auch immer das war, ernst nahm? Nicht im Geringsten, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas hörte und ich hatte gewiss keine Angst.

"Ich hab alles Weitere für heute abgesagt und auf morgen verschoben. Das heisst wir haben morgen einen strengeren Zeitplan als geplant, aber dies sollte kein Problem sein", mit einem Nicken nahm ich dies zur Kenntnis und blickte kurz zu ihr hinab. "Danke", ruhig und ohne Emotionen zu zeigen, bedankte ich mich bei ihr und blieb vor dem Fahrstuhl stehen. "Nichts zu danken Boss. Das ist mein Job", ich musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen, dass ein sanftes Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte, denn ich kannte sie mittlerweile einfach zu gut. "Ich bin selber auch neugierig auf ihn", redete sie weiter und trat mit mir zusammen ein, als die Türen sich langsam zur Seite bewegten. Neugierig, war ich das denn? Natürlich war ich das und während ich auf den Knopf für die Lobby drückte, fragte ich mich selber warum eigentlich. Warum interessierte ich mich so für diesen Baekhyun, den ich nicht kannte? Was an dem Jungen war es genau das mich so in seinen Bann zog, dass ich sogar Kris den Auftrag gegeben hatte etwas über ihn herauszufinden? Leider konnte ich mir diese Frage weder selbst beantworten, noch hatte Kris bis jetzt etwas herausgefunden. Eine Frage quälte mich allerdings schon seitdem Jongdae ihn untersucht hatte. Wie lange er wohl schon in den Händen der Gangster war. 

 

 

**PoV: Baekyhun**

 

Mit grossen Augen sass ich noch immer auf diesem viel zu weichen Bett und versuchte meine Umgebung genau im Auge zu behalten. Wo war ich? Warum war ich in diesem Zimmer? Warum wurde ich angestarrt und mir so viele Fragen gestellt? Ich wusste nichts mit dieser viel zu aufdringlichen Aufmerksamkeit anzufangen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, sie ängstigte mich und schnürte mir regelrecht die Luft ab. Nicht das ich im Stande gewesen wäre, eine ihrer Fragen zu beantworten.

Ein Schwarzhaariger sass auf dem Bett und hatte vorhin versucht eine meiner Hände zu ergreifen, ich hatte sie jedoch reflexartig zurückgezogen. Normalerweise wäre ich für dieses Verhalten bestraft worden, aber er hatte nur traurig geseufzt und seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Chanyeol ist auf dem Weg", sagte der Blonde zu demjenigen, der sich mir vorhin als Tao vorgestellt hatte, und kam wieder etwas näher zu uns. Beäugte mich noch immer kritisch und steckte sein Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche zurück. Chanyeol. Warum kam mir dieser Name nur so bekannt vor? Während ich die Beiden beobachtete dachte ich nach und biss mir dann auf die Lippen, als mir wieder einfiel, woher ich diesen Namen kannte. Park Chanyeol. Mein neuer Besitzer. Allein schon dieses Wort brachte mich daran, ängstlich meine Beine etwas näher an meinen Körper zu ziehen und mich in die schwere Samtdecke zu krallen. Jetzt wusste ich auch wo ich war. Das hier war bestimmt sein zuhause. Aber wie kam es, dass ich nicht in einem dreckigen Keller lag, sondern in einem warmen und gemütlichen, viel zu grossen Schlafzimmer? "Na zum Glück, ich weiss echt nicht was wir mit ihm machen sollen, wenn er nicht redet", murmelte Tao und ich versuchte meine Angst hinunter zu schlucken. Wie lange lag ich schon in diesem Bett? Mein Körper fühlte sich nicht mehr so dumpf und kalt an, sondern angenehm warm und was ich erst jetzt realisierte. Ich war in Kleidung gehüllt. Auch wenn mein Körper noch immer dreckig war.

"Du bist aufdringlich Tao, nicht jeder kommt mit deiner Art zurecht", kam es von dem Blonden, als er sich in einen Sessel niederliess, welcher nahe an meinem Bett stand. Etwas das mir erst jetzt auffiel. Warum stand der Sessel so nah an dem Bett? Fast als hätte da immer jemand gesessen und über mich gewacht, was in meinen Augen nicht nur lächerlich klang, nein, das war irgendwie auch ziemlich unheimlich, noch viel unheimlicher als die Tatsache, dass das hier bestimmt nicht mein Bett war.  Nein, das war bestimmt nur ein grosser Irrtum und sobald dieser Chanyeol hier war, würde er mich sicherlich persönlich aus dem Bett schmeissen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm also einen Gefallen tun und meinen unreinen Körper selber aus diesem Bett schaffen? "Hyung~ Ich bin überhaupt nicht aufdringlich", hörte ich den Schwarzhaarigen jammern, als ich die schwere Bettdecke zur Seite schob. Ich sah an mir hinab und jetzt wo ich die Kleidung nicht nur spüren sondern auch sehen konnte, fühlte es sich noch seltsamer an. Jetzt wurde mir auch klar, warum ich zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht mehr zitterte. "Was genau machst du da?", fragte Tao und ich hob ertappt meinen Kopf. Eigentlich wollte ich aus dem Bett klettern, da ich verhindern wollte, das mich Park Chanyeol aus diesem schmiss, aber der Schwarzhaarige sah nicht wirklich so aus, als würde er mich aus dem Bett lassen.

Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, wie ich ihm mitteilen könnte, dass ich aufstehen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und Sekunden später kamen zwei gutaussehende junge Männer rein. Sie hatten beide blonde Haare, aber einer von ihnen trug eine Kochschürze und hatte ein Tablett in der Hand. "Wir kommen anscheinend gerade richtig Hyung...er ist endlich wach", redete der Blonde der etwas grösser war und ein kurzes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Das sehe ich Sehun...", der Koch, oder was auch immer er war, verdrehte seine Augen etwas und bedeutete Tao dann sich zu erheben, nur um sich dann mit dem Tablett beladen auf den ehemaligen Platz von Tao zu setzen. "Ich hoffe du hast Hunger? Ich hab dir eine Suppe gemacht...Gemüsesuppe. Magst du so etwas?", fragte er und ich musterte sein Gesicht, während ich ihm zuhörte. Er hatte sehr feminine Gesichtszüge, aber etwas was deutlich herausstach waren seine hübschen Augen. Ob er wusste, wie gut er aussah? Bestimmt... "Versuchs gar nicht erst...er hat bis jetzt noch keinen Ton gesagt.", kam es von diesem Kris und ein genervter Seufzer entfuhr ihm, während er sich die Schläfen rieb. "Ihr habt ihn sicher verschreckt", kam es von dem anderen Blonden und er setze sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Schob dabei den Teil meiner Decke wieder etwas über meine Beine und streckte mir dann eine Hand hin. "Ich bin Oh Sehun...und du bist Baekyhun. Richtig?", mein Blick rutschte von seinem Gesicht zu seiner Hand, die er mir immer noch hinstreckte und ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe. Händeschütteln...Berühren...Ihn berühren. Das konnte ich nicht. Für andere war es das normalste auf der Welt...für mich nicht. Oder nicht mehr. "Du bist auch nicht gerade hilfreich Sehunnnie...", mit einem Kopfschütteln platzierte derjenige mit der Kochschürze das Tablett auf meinen Oberschenkeln und schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln.

"Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir Baekhyun...oh und ich bin Luhan", stellte er sich mir ebenfalls vor und mir schwirrte etwas der Kopf, ab so vielen neuen Namen. Das alles hier, fühlte sich noch immer völlig falsch an.

"Na los iss...oder sollen wir dich füttern?", auf Sehuns Lippen lag ein schelmisches Grinsen und ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Wangen etwas rot färbten. Sanft bewegte ich meinen Kopf hin und her und schüttelte bedacht meinen Kopf. Ergriff nach kurzem Zögern den Löffel und betrachtete die Suppe, die so unheimlich gut roch, dass mein Magen begann zu knurren. "Hunger wäscht wohl auch Misstrauen weg", kommentierte Kris meine Handlung und ich hielt für einige Sekunden in meiner Bewegung inne, überlegte ich ob ich es doch nicht essen sollte, entschied mich dann aber nach einem Blick zu Sehun, der mit beiden Daumen nach oben zeigte, dagegen. Wenn sie mich hätten töten wollen, würden sie sich doch nicht die Mühe machen, Essen an mich zu verschwenden. Oder? "Okay, er redet nicht. Aber immerhin. Er hat den Kopf geschüttelt. Das ist doch schon einmal eine Besserung. Oder?", fragte Tao, aber ich schenkte ihm nicht mehr wirklich Beachtung nachdem ich den ersten Löffel in meinen Mund geschoben hatte. Es war lange her, dass ich etwas Warmes zu mir genommen hatte. Etwas warmes und frisches. Und etwas das so unbeschreiblich gut schmeckte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, in meinem Mund würde ein Feuerwerk explodieren, so unbeschreiblich war dieser Geschmack. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas gutes gegessen, nicht einmal meine Mutter hatte solch gute Suppen zubereitet. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Augen ein Stück weiteten und ich den Teller hungrig anstarrte.

"Schmeckt es?", hörte ich Luhan fragen und ich hob augenblicklich meinen Kopf. Nickte langsam und begann dann schnell weiter zu essen. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. "Iss langsam, es ist genug da und niemand wird dir etwas wegnehmen", Sehun lachte etwas und ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, aber darauf achtete ich nicht besonders. Alles was im Moment zählte, war dass ich dieses köstliche Essen in meinen Mund schaufelte. Ich wusste nicht wie viele Minuten verstrichen waren, aber eines war mir klar. Ich hatte diesen Teller viel zu schnell geleert, denn als ich realisierte das er leer war, verliess ein trauriger Seufzer meine Lippen. Gerne hätte ich noch mehr gegessen, aber ich wusste nicht ob mir das erlaubt war. So in meinem Hungerwahn, hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich von acht neugierigen Augen beobachtete wurde und keiner von meinen Besuchern einen Ton von sich gab.

"Möchtest du noch etwas haben?", fragte der Koch, der mir den Teller gebracht hatte und durchbrach somit das Schweigen, welches sich über die Anwesenden gelegt hatte. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte in sein engelsgleiches Gesicht. "Fragst du das wirklich Luhan? Hast du gesehen wie schnell er den Teller leer gemacht hat? Der Junge ist am verhungern", kam es von Kris und ich biss mir ertappt auf die Unterlippe. Ich war also nicht gerade unauffällig gewesen. Ich spürte wie meine Wangen begannen zu brennen und senkte meinen Kopf schnell wieder, nur um den Teller dann von mir zu schieben. Selbst wenn mein Hunger noch lange nicht gestillt war, ich wollte nicht noch mehr von ihnen geschenkt bekommen. Park Chanyeol würde über diese Tatsache bestimmt nicht erfreut sein. 

Wo war dieser eigentlich? Hatte Kris nicht gesagt, er war auf dem Weg? 

 

~Eine Weile später~

 

Luhan und Sehun waren schon länger aus dem Zimmer gegangen und seitdem nicht mehr wieder gekommen. Worüber ich sehr dankbar war. Denn die Beiden, die offensichtlich ein Paar waren, redeten so unglaublich viel ich fühlte mich nach einer Weile bedrängt, durch ihre blosse Anwesenheit. Dies musste wohl auch Kris bemerkt haben, denn er hatte sie rausgeworfen, mit den Worten ich sollte keinem Stress ausgesetzt werden. Ich hatte dankbar einen Blick in seine Richtung geworfen, meinen Kopf dann aber schnell wieder weggedreht, als er mir in die Augen blickte. Bloss nicht zu lange in die Augen sehen.

Warum kümmerten sich hier alle darum, wie es mir ging und das man mich vor Stress fernhalten musste? Warum? Warum machten sie sich diese Mühe? Ich war es bestimmt nicht wert...

Gerade als ich darüber nachdachte, mich wieder hinzulegen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und drei Personen traten ein. Einer von ihnen war Park Chanyeol, ich konnte mich an sein Gesicht erinnern, aber die anderen Zwei hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Eine von ihnen war eine Frau und es war keine Frage, sie war sehr hübsch. Hinter ihr lief ein Mann, der etwas kleiner als Chanyeol war, jedoch einen weissen Kittel an hatte, wenn ich das richtig sah. Ein Arzt?

Sofort beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag und ich krallte mich ängstlich in die Decke. Tao und Kris verbeugten sich respektvoll vor Park Chanyeol, aber dieser winkte ihre Geste einfach nur ab und ging strikt zu mir. Setze sich neben mir auf das Bett und brachte mich dazu meine Augen zuzukneifen. "Habt ihr ihm etwas zu essen gegeben?", kam es von ihm und seine dunkle Stimme brannte sich in meinen Kopf. Diese Stimme würde ich auf ewig erkennen können. Sie hatte etwas Einzigartiges. "Ja, Luhan hat ihm etwas zu essen gebracht. Keine Sorge", kam es von Kris und ich hielt meinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt. Traute mich nicht, ihn auch nur ein Stück weit anzuheben. In meinem Kopf malte ich mir aus, wie Park Chanyeol mich dafür bestrafte, dass ich in diesem Bett lag, dass er mich rausschubste und auf mich eintrat, aber es passierte einfach nichts. Er sass einfach nur neben mir und als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, wie er eine Hand nach mir ausstreckte und meine Hand ergreifen wollte, zog ich meine Hand ängstlich zurück, meine Augen in Schock geweitet. Also würde die Bestrafung jetzt anfangen.

"Chanyeol, warte doch erst, bis ich in untersucht habe", ertönte eine andere männliche Stimme, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht gehört hatte, also musste sie wohl zu dem Mann im Kittel gehören. Er wollte mich untersuchen? Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich nein gesagt, gesagt dass ich nicht untersucht werden wollte, aber als ich meine Lippen auseinander bewegte und etwas sagen wollte, kamen wie immer keine Worte über diese. Ich konnte nicht reden! Selbst wenn ich es wirklich wollte.

"Übrigens, ich würde es begrüssen, wenn ihr das Zimmer verlässt, solange ich mich um ihn kümmere. Menschen mit einem solchen Trauma fällt es viel schwerer als einem psychisch gesunden", redete er weiter und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich hasst es, wenn über mich geredet wurde, als wäre ich nicht da, obwohl ich direkt daneben sass. Allerdings war ich insgeheim froh über das was der Arzt sagte. Nicht das ich wirklich von ihm untersucht werden wollte nein, ich überlegte in der Zwischenzeit noch immer wie ich dem Ganzen hier wieder entkam, aber er hatte gesagt er wollte, dass sie alle raus gingen. Dagegen hatte ich nichts. "Ich bleibe hier", kam es schlicht von meinem neuen Besitzer und ich schluckte ängstlich. Ich wusste nicht, was in seiner Stimme mich dazu brachte meinen Blick zu heben, aber als ich diesen hob und ihm unsicher entgegen blickte, biss ich mir auf meine noch immer angeschwollene Lippe. Sein eiskalter Blick brachte mein Herz zum Rasen und es ich verzog mein Gesucht etwas, denn es hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen. Aber so sehr ich es wollte, ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dem Park Chanyeols lösen.

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel bekam ich mit, wie Kris sich erhob und zusammen mit Tao und der einzigen Frau aus dem Raum ging. Jetzt war ich alleine mit Park Chanyeol und dem Arzt. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte dieser und ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, konnte meinen Blick endlich von dem meines Besitzers lösen. Verloren sah uch ihn an, da ich nicht wusste wie ich ihm diese Frage beantworten sollte. Wie ich ihm überhaupt eine Antwort geben sollte, wenn ich nicht dazu in der Lage war einen einzigen Ton über neine Lippen zu bringen. "Du bist Baekhyun, richtig? Mein Name ist Kim Jongdae, ich bin Arzt. Zumindest bald. Ich bin in meinem letzten Studienjahr", redete er weiter und setze sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, während sich seine Lippen verzogen und er mir ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

In meinem Magen bildete sich ein Klumpen, da ich nicht wusste, wann ich das letzte Mal von einer Person mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln angesehen wurde und ich wollte schon wieder den Blick senken, da es mir unangenehm war. Immerhin war ich mir ein normales Umfeld nicht mehr gewöhnt. "Warum redet er nicht? Er scheint uns zu verstehen", kam es von Park Chanyeol und ich blickte aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zu ihm. Er ahnte ja nicht, wie gerne ich reden wollte, ihnen ihre Fragen beantworten würde nur damit sich das Chaos in meinem Kopf löste. Warum lag ich in dem Bett? Warum waren sie so nett zu mir? Warum.? Das waren alles Fragen auf die ich so gerne eine Antwort hätte, aber die Chance dass ich eine bekommen würde, standen gleich Null.

"Du musst geduldig sein Chanyeol, nicht alle Wunden verheilen innerhalb weniger Tage", versuchte Jongdae ihm zu erklären und lächelte mich dann wieder an. Ein Lächeln das ich nicht erwidern konnte, da ich verwirrt über ihre Unterhaltung war. Warum interessierte es Park Chanyeol eigentlich wie es mir ging? Ich wand meinen Blick zu dem Riesen neben mir und konnte beobachten, wie er seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste und seinen Blick fast schon genervt Jongdae zu wand. Offenbar gefiel es ihm nicht, dass er nicht das Sagen hatte. "Fühl dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt", kam es von Jongdae, als dieser meinen Blick bemerkte und lächelte wieder. Warum lächelte er mich immer wieder an? Versuchte er so mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen? "Wenn du nicht reden kannst, oder willst, du kannst immerhin nicken und den Kopf schütteln. Oder?", fragte er und ich wand meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm. Überlegte kurz und nickte dann vorsichtig zweimal. "Schön. Gut dann sag mir doch, tut dir etwas weh?", ohne überlegen zu müssen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, mir tat nichts weh. Zumindest nicht körperlich. "Keine Schmerzen. Das ist doch schon mal etwas Positives", hörte ich ihn sagen und ich blickte auf meine Hände hinab. Meine Fingernägel waren abgekaut und sahen überhaupt nicht ansehnlich aus, ausserdem waren meine Hände, genauso wie der Rest von meinem Körper, ganz dreckig. Aber schliesslich war ich auch Dreck.

 

 

**PoV: Chanyeol**

 

"Chanyeol, kann ich mit dir sprechen?", fragte Jongdae und ich löste meinen Blick zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit von Baekhyun, der schlafend im Bett lag. Müde fuhr ich mir durch meine gewellten Haare und sah den Anderen dann fragend an. "Was gibt es?", fragte ich während mein Blick wie von selbst wieder zu Baekhyun wanderte. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als in seine Richtung zu blicken.

Jongdae hatte ihm vorhin ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, nachdem er fast eine erneute Panik-Attacke bekam, während der junge Arzt ihn untersuchte. "Nicht hier drinnen, gehen wir in dein Büro."

Verwirrt hob ich eine meiner Augenbrauen etwas an und nickte, während ich mich aus dem Sessel hievte. "Mir nach", ich schenkte ihm keinen Blick mehr, wand mich einfach ab und ging aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür stand Kris und hob den Blick als wir raus kamen. "Halte ein Auge auf ihn, falls er aufwacht", mehr brauchte ich nicht zu sagen, denn er nickte schon und ging an uns vorbei in das Gästezimmer.

Den ganzen Weg über schwieg Jongdae, was eher ungewöhnlich für ihn war, wenn man ihn kannte. Der junge Koreaner hatte immer einen Spruch auf den Lippen und trug stets sein Lächeln bei sich, aber jetzt war sein Gesicht ziemlich ernst. Zu ernst, für meinen Geschmack. Ich hielt ihm die Tür zu meinem Büro auf und bedeute ihm, sich auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Ich selbst setzte mich auf meinen breiten Sessel und seufzte leise auf. Mein Leben schien innerhalb eines einzigen Tages wieder kompliziert geworden zu sein. "Worüber wolltest du reden?", fragend hob ich meinen Blick und stütze meinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab. "Es ist schwer zu erklären...besonders, da es nicht mein Fachgebiet ist. Aber der Junge...um es nett zu umschreiben. Er ist komplett gebrochen, wenn du mich fragst", noch immer war sein Gesicht ernst und ich konnte sogar eine Spur Bitterkeit in seinen Worten heraushören. "Wie meinst du gebrochen?", fragte ich und legte meinen Kopf schief, verstand nicht ganz worauf er hinauswollte. Was meinte er mit gebrochen? "Na gebrochen eben. Sein Körper wird sich vielleicht physisch davon erholen...aber psychisch wird er nie wieder wie ein normaler Mensch sein. Er hat keinen Glanz in seinen Augen, sein Blick ist stumpf und ohne Willen", redete er weiter und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Nackenhaare etwas aufstellten. "Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was man alles mit ihm gemacht hat. Zu was er gezwungen wurde...aber das ist ein komplett anderes Thema", kurz hielt er inne und seufzte laut auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. "Jongdae...komm zum Punkt", sagte ich kühl, da ich nicht ewig hier mit ihm sitzen wollte und mit ihm über Baekhyun reden. "Ich weiss nicht warum du den Jungen mit hier her zu dir genommen hast Park Chanyeol. Aber ich denke das war eine unkluge Entscheidung. Wir alle wissen, du bist nicht gerade feinfühlig und ich spreche hier als Arzt wenn ich sage, du bist die denkbar schlechteste Gesellschaft die er haben kann. Du wirst nicht mit so einem Jungen klar kommen und ihn von alleine wieder einmal loswerden wollen. Also tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und schicke ihn an einen Ort, wo man sich RICHTIG um ihn kümmern kann", beendete er seinen Vortrag und fast schon hätte ich beleidigt mein Gesicht verzogen ab seinen harschen Worten, aber ich liess es sein. Immerhin war ich Park Chanyeol und ich war dafür bekannt, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Warum jetzt also damit anfangen?

"Taeyeon ist eindeutig zu lange mit dir zusammen", murrte ich leise vor mich hin und lehnte mich dann langsam in meinen Sessel zurück, während ich meine Finger langsam immer wieder gegeneinander drückte. Vielleicht mochte dies was er mir gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte stimmen, aber nur weil er der Meinung war, es war das Richtige, hiess es nicht das ich dies auch tun musste. Scheisse nein, ich wollte den braunhaarigen Jungen nicht weg schicken, egal wie schwer es mir viel, das zugestehen zu müssen. Ausserdem, ich hatte ihn ihm Austausch gegen Geld bekommen...eine grosse Menge an Geld, war es da klug, ihn einfach so weg zu schicken? Nein, gewiss nicht.

"Aber so wie ich dich kenne, interessiert es dich einen Scheiss was ich dir hier gerade vortrage", murmelte Jongdae nach einer Weile des Schweigens und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Warum machst du dir dann die Mühe?", fragte ich kühl nach und lehnte mich noch etwas weiter in den Sessel zurück. "Ignorante Hoffnung nennt man das wohl...aber egal. Um zu Baekhyun zurück zu kommen. Ich kann gerade nicht viel mehr machen, als dir die Medikamente zu geben und darauf zu warten, dass sich sein Körper weiterhin erholt. Und mit erholen...meine ich erholen. Für die nächsten Wochen wird er das Bett hüten...bis ich das Okay gebe, dass er das Bett wieder verlassen kann. Ich habe die notwendigen Medikamente schon Luhan gegeben, er wird sie ihm ins Essen mischen...", bevor er weiter reden konnte, kam ich ihm jedoch dazwischen, weil mich etwas anderes viel mehr interessierte. "Warum redet er nicht? Er scheint uns sehr gut zu verstehen", sagte ich und konnte meine Neugierde für einmal nicht zurückhalten. Verwirrt blinzelte Jongdae und schloss seinen Mund für einige Sekunden, da ich ihn mit meiner Frage wohl etwas aus dem Konzept geworfen hatte. "Wie ich vorhin schon sagte...ich bin kein Fachmann auf diesem Gebiet...ich kann hier also nur Raten. Aber möglicherweise kommt es von einem schweren Trauma. Das scheint mir mit den Hintergrundinfos die ich habe zumindest am sinnvollsten", kurz zuckte er mit den Schultern und wollte wohl gerade wieder den Faden aufnehmen, als ich ihm schon wieder dazwischen kam. "Wird er je wieder reden können?", fragte ich und setze mich wieder aufrecht hin. Ich wollte wissen, ob ich je seine Stimme hören konnte. "Keine Ahnung? Ich weiss es nicht Chanyeol. Das wird wohl nur die Zeit zeigen...und ich weiss nicht ob du geduldig genug dafür bist", fügte er hinzu und meine Stirn legte sich etwas in Falten. Ich konnte durchaus geduldig sein. Ich sah nur nicht die Notwendigkeit, jemandem gegenüber geduldig zu sein.

Jongdae erhob sich und blickte kurz zu seiner Armbanduhr, die eindeutig ein Geschenk von Taeyeon war, denn ich hatte ihr bei der Auswahl geholfen. "Ich muss jetzt auch wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus. Falls etwas ist, könnt ihr mich anrufen. Aber fürs erste lasst ihn sich einfach ausruhen. Ach ja, vielleicht lässt er sich zu einem Bad überreden. Wenn sein Körper erstmal sauber ist, fühlt er sich vielleicht auch noch ein Stückchen mehr wohler.“

Mit einem einzigen Nicken signalisierte ich ihm, dass ich seine Worte zur Kenntnis genommen hatte und erhob mich ebenfalls. "Ich werde dich nicht hinaus begleiten, du weisst ja wo die Tür ist", mich zog es eher zu einer anderen Person. Einer Person, die wohl noch immer im Bett lag und friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte. Ich wollte sein Gesicht wieder sehen. "Charmant wie eh und je", auf Jongdaes Lippen bildete sich ein mir allzu bekanntes Grinsen und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hatte er etwas anderes erwartet? Ich war ihm dankbar für seine Hilfe...aber dafür würde ich nicht den Boden unter seinen Füssen küssen.

Kaum aus meinem Büro, brachten mich meine Füsse wie von alleine zu besagtem Gästezimmer zurück und ich trat, ohne vorher zu klopfen, ein. Es war schliesslich mein Haus. Kris sass in dem Sessel und hatte seinen Blick in ein Buch gerichtet, hob seinen Kopf jedoch als ich reinkam und legte das Buch zur Seite. "Er schläft noch immer...", kommentierte er das Bild und ich warf ihm einen sarkastischen Blick zu. "Das sehe ich selber...", murmelte ich und blieb neben dem Blondhaarigen stehen.

"Was willst du mit ihm machen...wenn er sich wieder erholt hat?", fragte er nach einer Weile und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. So weit war ich mit meinen Gedanken noch nicht gekommen, aber es war eine gute Frage. Die Wahrheit war...er hatte keinen Nutzen für mich...und Kris schien das sehr gut zu wissen...aber ob das Grund genug war, um ihn los zu werden? Nein, wohl eher nicht.

"Du weisst...dass du mit dem Jungen einen grossen Verlust gemacht hast. Oder?", fragte er und ich warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen kurzen Blick zu. Natürlich wusste ich das, ich wäre ein Trottel wenn ich es nicht schon vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst hätte, aber es interessierte mich heute genauso wenig wie gestern. Welch Ironie, wenn man bedachte in welcher Welt ich lebte. Geld war alles und doch kümmerte es mich nicht. "Erstens, der Junge hat einen Namen. Er ist Baekhyun...und zweitens...wann hast du gelernt, den Wert eines Menschen in Geld zu schätzen Kris?", fragte ich ihn, während ich meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Braunhaarigen genau musterte.

"Ich hab nicht gemeint...ach fuck Chanyeol. Du weisst wie ich das meine. Dein Alter wird bestimmt nicht erfreut darüber sein", versuchte er zu kontern, aber ich konnte nur leicht meine Schultern zucken. Mein Vater mischte sich nicht mehr in meine Angelegenheiten ein. Dafür hatte ich eigenhändig gesorgt. Ein müder Seufzer verliess seine Lippen, als ich einfach abwinkte und er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wusste nicht warum und weshalb...aber es war Tatsache, dass ein Teil von mir, fasziniert von dem Kleinen war. Ich wusste er war gebrochen...aber war er wirklich komplett gebrochen, so wie Jongdae mir das gesagt hatte? Irgendwie konnte, oder wollte, ich das nicht glauben. "Was hast du wirklich mit ihm vor Chanyeol?", kam es von Kris und ich schnaubte leicht, während sich ein belustigtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen legte. "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht. Lass dies meine Sorge sein", sagte ich schlicht und setze mich ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Sessel. Diese Unterhaltung war für mich beendet und der Chinese tat gut daran, wenn er jetzt dieses Zimmer verliess.

"Du willst ihn doch nicht wirklich...zu deinem nächsten Spielzeug machen. Oder?", hörte ich Kris ungläubig fragen, aber ich schenkte ihm schon keine Beachtung mehr.

Sollte er es von mir aus, nennen wie er es wollte. Spielzeug war nur eine nette Umschreibung dafür.

 

 

**PoV: Kyungsoo**

 

Während ich neben meinem Liebhaber lag und ihm sanft ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich, verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem traurigen Lächeln. Ich liebte diese Person die neben mir lag wirklich aus ganzen Herzen, schon als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte und ich würde wohl auch erst damit aufhören, wenn mein Herz aufhören würde zu schlagen. Er wirkte wie ein Engel...wenn er so friedlich da lag. Ein Engel, mit leicht gebräunter Haut, vollen Lippen und braunen Augen, die jeden Tag aufs Neue, ein Feuer in mir entfachten. Ein Feuer, welches nur er löschen konnte. Ich wollte wirklich nicht gehen, nein eigentlich wollte ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers hier neben ihm liegen bleiben. Meine Arme um ihn schlingen, meinen Kopf auf seiner breiten Brust platzieren und mich ebenfalls vom Schlaf einlullen lassen. Aber ich konnte nicht, weil ich zu einem Date mit meiner 'Verlobten' musste. Ich hasste es wirklich. Ich hasste natürlich nicht die Person die hinter meiner Verlobten steckte, immerhin war sie meine beste Freundin, aber nur weil dem so war, hiess das nicht gleich, ich wollte sie heiraten. Auch wenn unsere Eltern, dies noch vor ihrer Geburt entschieden hatten. Da sollte man mal meinen das Leben war kein Stück Scheisse. Alle dachten, es liesse sich besser in der Welt der Reichen und Schönen leben. Aber das war tatsächlich nur gelogen. Es war nicht einfach, schon gar nicht schön und einen eigenen Willen? Vergiss es.

Meine sanften Berührungen, schienen den Grösseren aus seinem Schlaf gerissen zu haben, denn er begann sich zu bewegen und nicht viel später, öffnete er blinzelnd seine Augen. Stöhnend reckte er sich leicht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand verschlafen über seine Augen, nur um dann verwirrt zu mir zu blicken. "Du bist noch im Bett?", fragte er eine Spur verwirrt und das sanfte Lächeln, welches sich auf meine Lippen gelegt hatte, während ich ihn dabei beobachtete wie er aufwachte, verschwand wieder. Seufzend zuckte ich mit den Schultern und drehte mich auf den Rücken, um die weisse Decke über mir anzustarren. "Mir war nicht nach aufstehen. Ich hab keine Lust auf dieses Date", sagte ich ehrlich und ich konnte einen müden Seufzer von Jongin vernehmen. "Soo...glaubst du ich möchte das du gehst?", fragte er und schlang seine Arme um meinen Körper, nur um mich noch etwas näher zu ihm zu ziehen. Geniesserisch schloss ich die Augen, während ich mich von seiner Wärme einlullen liess und lehnte meinen Kopf etwas an seine Brust, um seinem regelmässigen Herzschlag zu lauschen.

Noch immer konnte ich mein Glück nicht fassen, dass er hier neben mir im Bett lag, er wirklich mir gehörte. Auch wenn das fast niemand wusste. Und ich hatte Angst vor der Tatsache, wenn jemand es rausfand und es öffentlich machte. Was mein Vater dann wohl tun würde? Obwohl ich es meiner Mutter und ihm mehrmals gesagt hatte, dass ich Schwul war und keinerlei Interesse an Frauen hatte, sie hatten es immer ignoriert, es als Jugendscherz abgestempelt und sich dann wieder hinter ihrer Arbeit vergraben.

"Vielleicht sollte ich einfach absagen", murmelte ich gegen seine Brust und schlang meine Arme ebenfalls um ihm, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seiner Haut, nur um zufrieden zu hören, wie er leise Stöhnte. "Du weisst genau, dass dein Alter dann sauer wird", flüsterte er und versuchte wie so oft den Vernünftigen zu spielen. Manchmal fragte ich mich echt, ob wirklich ich der Ältere war. Seine Hand wanderte langsam meine Seite hinab und für einen Moment glaubte ich wirklich ihn umgestimmt zu haben, aber dann drückte er mich von sich weg und ich protestierte leise. Versuchte wieder zu ihm zurück zu robben, aber seine starken Arme hielten mich eindeutig davon ab. "Soo", seufzte er und ich blickte zu ihm hoch, erkannte das belustigte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und schob beleidigt eine Lippe vor. Fand er das etwa wirklich witzig?

Kurz beugte er sich zu mir, strich mit seinen Lippen hauchzart über die meinen und ich schloss geniesserisch die Augen. Ich liebte diesen Mann hier wirklich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. "Mach dich fertig, Wendy wird bald hier sein", flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen und ich öffnete enttäuscht meine Augen wieder. "Sag doch, dass du mich loswerden willst", beleidigt setze ich mich auf nur um dann aus dem Bett zu steigen und ihm gekränkt den Rücken zuzuwenden. Ich wusste, er tat das nur mir zuliebe, aber ich wollte einmal in meinem Leben mal nicht vernünftig sein. "Das will ich nicht und das weisst du", kam es schlicht als Antwort von ihm und ich seufzte leise in mich hinein.

Seit fast einem halben Jahr lebten Jongin und ich jetzt schon zusammen in meiner Wohnung und ich bereute keinen Moment davon. Ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als ich ihn aus den Klauen dieser Bastarde gerettet hatte und ihn mit zu mir genommen hatte. Anfangs war es nicht gerade leicht für ihn gewesen, aber er hatte sich schnell begonnen wohl in meinen vier Wänden zu fühlen und ich war dankbar darüber. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er plötzlich wieder aus meinem Leben verschwunden war. Leider war meine Wohnung der einzige Ort wo er und ich als Paar zusammen sein konnten, denn ich als sein Sohn eines reichen und berühmten Restaurantbesitzer wurde in den Medien erkannt und es würde wohl ein regelrechter Skandal ausbrechen, wenn das mit Jongin und mir bekannt wurde. Auch wenn es mich eigentlich einen Scheiss interessierte was andere von mir dachten, mein Vater interessierte es sehr wohl.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns einen Film ansehen, wenn du wieder da bist?", riss Jongin mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich wand meinen Blick von meinem Kleiderschrank zu ihm, nur um dann erneut mit meinen Schultern zu zucken. "Meinetwegen. Aber ich weiss nicht, wann ich wieder da bin", sagte ich und entschied mich dann für ein eine stinknormale Jeans und ein graues Shirt. Ich mochte schlichte Sachen. "Das macht nichts...ich warte auf dich", als ich meinen Kopf zu Jongin drehte, lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und ich nickte dann. "Aber keine Horror...", warnte ich ihn und hob einen meiner Finger zur Warnung kurz an. Das hatte er mir einmal angetan...einmal und nie wieder! "Aigoo...hat mein Kyungie Angst vor lächerlichen Horrorfilmen?", auf seinen Lippen lag ein spielerisches Lächeln, aber ich zeigte ihm als Antwort nur den Mittelfinger. Ich verstand nicht wie ein normaler Mensch sich das ansehen konnte. Ich war Nächtelang wach gewesen, nachdem letzten Mal. "Du bist süss", murmelte er und sein wunderschönes Lachen ertönte in dem sonst ruhigen Zimmer. "Ich geb dir gleich Süss Kim Jongin!", warnte ich ihn und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, welchen er nur spielerisch erwiderte, aber bevor er antworten konnte klingelte es und ich wand meinen Blick überrascht zur Tür. Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen rannte ich ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Park Wendy war nicht gerade für ihre Geduld bekannt. Eine Eigenschaft die sie wohl von ihrem Eisklotz von Bruder hatte. Jetzt musste ich mich wirklich beeilen und ich hatte noch nicht einmal geduscht. "Jongin...lässt du sie bitte rein?", rief ich ins Zimmer zurück und ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten stieg ich unter die Dusche. Sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich meinen nackten Freund regelrecht aus dem Bett scheuchte, nur um meiner besten Freundin die Tür zu öffnen? Vielleicht...aber im Moment war es noch nicht da. Also konnte ich mich auch später dafür entschuldigen. 


	4. Kapitel 3 ~ Beeing the same until the end, is that really better?

**PoV: Baekhyun**

 

~Flashback im Traum~

_Ein Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen, als ich hören konnte, wie jemand die Leiter rauf kletterte und ich bereitete mich schon darauf vor, meine Mutter zu erschrecken, als ich einen braunen Haarschopf entdeckte und dann das Gesicht eines Mädchens, welches etwa in meinem Alter war. Ihr hübsches, rundliches Gesicht war von langen braunen Haaren umrundet, die ihr bis zu ihrer Taille gingen. Als ich sie genauer ansah, erkannte ich Tränen in ihren Augen und ich fragte ich, was einen solchen Engel zum Weinen brachte. Hatte ihr jemand wehgetan? Ich hob meinen Blick und blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster, um meinen Blick über den Spielplatz schweifen zu lassen, aber ausser meiner Mutter und ihrer Freundin konnte ich niemanden erkennen. "Hallo", flüsterte sie und schniefte traurig, während sie sich mit einer Hand über ihre Augen fuhr._

_"Hallo", grüsste ich sie unsicher zurück und wand meinen Blick nochmals aus dem Fenster, aber ich konnte niemanden erkennen. War sie etwa alleine hier? "Darf ich mich hier verstecken?", fragte sie und ich legte meinen Kopf etwas schief. "Ja verstecken. Mein Oppa war ganz gemein zu mir und da bin ich weg gerannt", gestand sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich einen Stich rot. "Klar...wenn du etwas mit mir spielst?", fragte ich und hielt ihr eines meiner Spielzeugautos unter die Nase. Eines meiner Lieblingsspielzeuge und ich liess nicht jeden damit spielen!_

_Musternd sah sie das Auto an und lächelte mich dann glücklich an. "Ja...ja ich will gerne mit dir spielen!", begeistert griff sie nach dem Auto und ich kicherte etwas. "Wie heisst du?", fragte sie mich, während sie das Auto glücklich gegen ihrem Körper drückte. "Byun Baekhyun...und du?", fragte ich und lächelte sie ebenfalls an. Ich mochte sie irgendwie schon jetzt. "Park Wendy."_

_~_

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein tonloses Stöhnen meine Lippen verliess. Warum begann ich von meiner Vergangenheit zu träumen? Und noch dazu von Menschen an die ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gedacht hatte? Während ich blinzelnd meine Augen öffnete kamen die Erinnerungen daran zurück, was vorher passiert war und ich riss beinahe panisch meine Augen auf. Erwartete schon wieder, komplett nackt auf einem kalten Boden zu liegen, aber ich fand mich selbst noch immer in dem grossen Bett, mit der schweren Decke zugedeckt. Wo waren Jongdae und Park Chanyeol? Ängstlich sah ich mich in dem Zimmer um und entdeckte auf dem Nachttischchen einen Teller mit einem Sandwich. Es sah lecker aus...ob das auch wieder Luhan zubereitet hatte. Gerade als ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbrach, ob ich das Essen einfach nehmen durfte, hörte ich ein Geräusch und drehte meinen Kopf schlagartig in die Richtung. Park Chanyeol kam ins Zimmer rein, allerdings war es eine andere Türe und ich fragte mich, was sich dahinter wohl verbarg. Er hob den Kopf und ich hätte schwören können, eine Spur der Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, aber bevor ich genauer hinsehen konnte, lag schon wieder dieser kalte Blick in seinen Augen. "Du bist wach", murmelte er und ich nickte einmal vorsichtig. Fragte mich, was er noch in diesem Zimmer tat. Hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun? "Luhan hat dir ein Sandwich gebracht...falls du hungrig bist...", sagte er und deutete auf den Teller den ich vorhin schon entdeckt hatte. Wieder nickte ich und senkte den Blick. Ich fühlte mich noch immer unwohl, wusste nicht was ich von dieser Situation halten sollte. Ich wusste nicht mehr wie man sich in einer solchen benahm. War mein Verhalten unangebracht? War er sauer weil ich nicht reden konnte? Warum lag ich überhaupt in diesem Bett? Warum hatte er mich mitgenommen?

"Möchtest du dich waschen?", fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens und ich sah ihn etwas überrascht an. Waschen...mit sauberem Wasser...wann hatte ich dies das letzte Mal getan? Es musste eine Ewigkeit her sein, denn ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und erst dann wurde mir klar, dass ich ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, also nickte ich langsam und biss mir dann auf die Unterlippe.

War Park Chanyeol doch kein so kaltes arrogantes Arschloch wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah? Oder versuchte er mich mit seinem Verhalten einfach zu verwirren und mich unvorsichtig werden zu lassen?

"Kannst du alleine aufstehen? Oder brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er weiter und ich sah kurz an mir hinab. Das war eine Frage, die ich ihm nicht wirklich selber beantworten konnte, denn ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht versucht selber aufzustehen. Da Tao und Kris mich bis jetzt ja davon abgehalten hatten. Also schob ich die Decke von meinen Beinen und robbte langsam zum Bettrand, nur um meine Füsse bedacht über den Rand hängen zu lassen.

Ich wollte gerade versuchen mich alleine zu erheben, als ich vor mir eine ausgebreitete Hand entdeckte. Überrascht hob ich den Kopf etwas an und blickte Park Chanyeol entgegen, der mir wortlos seine Hand hinstreckte. Mein Blick huschte wieder zu seiner Hand und ich schluckte leicht, denn diese erschien mir wirklich riesig. Definitiv grösser als meine eigene.

Sollte ich sie ergreifen?

Unsicher senkte ich den Blick und starrte auf meine eigene Hände, wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Noch immer konnte ich mir keinen Reim auf sein Verhalten geben. Warum behandelte er mich nicht wie Müll den ich war? Menschen die von der gleichen Schicht kamen wie er, hatten mir vorher ja deutlich gemacht, wie tief unten ich war. Warum machte er sich also die Mühe? Wie gerne würde ich ihn all dies fragen? Ich öffnete meinen Mund und schloss meine Augen kurz, versuchte ein Wort über meine Lippen zu bringen, aber egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengte nichts kam über meine Lippen. Meine Lippen bewegten sich, ohne dass irgendein Ton über diese kam. Enttäuscht öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und blickte zu meinem Besitzer hoch.

Noch immer hatte er seine Hand ausgestreckt, aber ich konnte erkennen wie er seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und ich fragte mich warum. Meinetwegen?

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich langsam meine Hand angehoben hatte. Erst als ich eine ungewohnte Wärme in meiner Handfläche spürte, wand ich meinen Blick zu dieser und blickte zu unseren ineinander verschränkten Fingern. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, teils aus Angst…aber das andere Gefühl, welches sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Was war es?

 

 

**PoV: Chanyeol**

 

Er hatte tatsächlich meine Hand ergriffen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, denn bis jetzt hatte er immer eine Panikattacke bekommen, wenn man ihn berührt hatte. Was war jetzt also anders? Warum fasste er mich freiwillig an? Ich blickte einen Moment auf unsere Finger und fuhr mit meinem Daumen sachte über seine raue Haut. Ja, er hatte ein erholendes Bad eindeutig nötig.

Kurz verharrten wir noch in dieser Position, ehe ich ihm sachte hoch half, während ich ihn mit Adleraugen beobachtete. Nicht das er plötzlich zusammenbrach und vor mir auf dem Boden lag. Obwohl ich ihm Kleider von Luhan angezogen hatte, wirkte er noch immer so gebrechlich, was wohl daran lag, dass er so abgemagert war, denn selbst Luhans Kleider waren ihm noch zu gross und hingen wie Lumpen an seinem Körper.

Ich deutete zur Tür und ging schweigend neben ihm her, wunderte mich im Stilen selbst über mein Verhalten, aber darüber könnte ich mir auch später noch den Kopf zerbrechen.

"Ich hab dir schon ein Bad eingelassen", sagte ich ruhig, als wir im Bad standen und deutete auf die Badewanne die mit heissem Wasser gefüllt war. Zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und blickte zu ihm hinab. Er wirkte so zerbrechlich…und genau das war er wohl auch. Ich müsste wohl nicht viel machen, um ihn zu brechen. Aber wollte ich ihn brechen? Er erweckte Gefühle in mir, die ich schon länger nicht mehr erlaubt hatte und unter normalen Umständen hätte mich das allarmieren sollen. Aber jetzt nahm ich es schweigend hin.

Sein Blick war auf die Badewanne geheftet und gerade als ich seine Hand loslassen wollte, um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, damit er etwas Privatsphäre hatte, schlossen sich seine Finger, welche vorher nur locker in meinem Griff lagen, eng um meine. Verwirrt blickte ich erst auf unsere Hände und dann zu ihm hoch.

Er hatte sein Gesicht zu mir gedreht und seine Augen waren etwas ängstlich geweitet. Er musste nicht reden können um mir mitteilen zu können, was er wollte. Ich wusste auch ohne dass er etwas sagte, dass er nicht wollte dass ich ging. "Ich bleibe", sagte ich schlicht und machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Drückte seine Finger etwas und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Warum wollte er meine Gesellschaft?

Anstandshalber wand ich meinen Blick von ihm ab, als er sich aus seiner Kleidung schälte und meine Hand los liess, nur um die Fliesen am anderen Ende des Raumes zu mustern. Er zog sich ohne Scham vor mir aus. Etwas was nicht selbstverständlich in unserer verklemmten Gesellschaft war und wieder fragte ich mich warum er das tat. Ich hatte ihn keinen Anlass gegeben mir zu vertrauen. Ob man es überhaupt Vertrauen nennen konnte, was er empfand? Er sollte mir nicht vertrauen. Er würde sich am Ende nur selbst verletzten.

Eine sanfte Berührung an meiner Hand, liess mich meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm drehen und ich musterte sein Gesicht kurz, als er seine Finger wieder in meine Hand legte. "Steig rein…das Wasser wird nur kalt", noch immer liess ich keine Emotionen in meine Worte fliessen, schliesslich war es nicht nötig.

Einzig sein Nicken signalisierte mir, dass er mich gehört und verstanden hatte und er löste sich von mir, um langsam in die Wanne zu steigen. Ich wand meinen Blick zu ihm und musterte seinen Rücken. Seine Wirbelsäule war so deutlich sichtbar…genauso wie seine Rippen. Sollte ich wirklich hier bleiben und mir das ansehen? Ich hatte schon vieles in meinem Leben gesehen…aber noch nie einen Menschen in so einem Zustand. Und er war noch immer dazu im Stande gewesen zu stehen und zu gehen. Woher nahm er diese Kraft? Meine Augen verengten sich etwas, als ich die Narben sah auf seinem Rücken, welche bis hinab zu seinen Pobacken gingen. Ich wollte wirklich seine Geschichte hören…und sei es nur um meine kranke Neugierde zu stillen. Langsam liess er seinen Körper ins Wasser gleiten aber ich konnte meinen Blick noch immer nicht von ihm abwenden.

Langsam leckte ich mir über die Lippen und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, während ich ihn aus der Ferne beobachtete. Er schien die Wärme von welcher er jetzt umgeben war, sehr zu geniessen. Ob er überhaupt schon jemals ein Bad nehmen konnte? Meine Neugierde auf den Jungen stieg mit jeder Sekunde und das war eindeutig nicht gut. Für ihn.

~

Ich hatte mich gegen die Wand gelehnt und meine Augen halb geschlossen, um ihm genügend Zeit zugeben sich zu waschen. Immerhin war er wirklich dreckig gewesen. Irgendwann hob ich meinen Blick wieder etwas an und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er versuchte seinen Rücken zu waschen, aber nicht wirklich Erfolg dabei hatte.

Ohne ein Wort ging ich zu ihm und nahm ihm den Schwamm aus der Hand. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf schnell zu mir, um mich verunsichert anzusehen. Ich sagte nichts, begann einfach mit dem Schwamm sanft über seine Haut zu rubbeln und musterte seinen Rücken eingehend. Jetzt wo ich den ganzen Dreck wegwusch, konnte ich die Narben deutlicher sehen und als ich fertig war, hielt ich inne, da seine Alabasterhaut voll von zarten roten Striemen war. Peitschenstriemen? Ich legte den Schwamm zur Seite und konnte nicht wiederstehen eine der wohl neueren Narben zu berühren. Sanft strich ich über die Narbe und hob eine meiner Augenbrauen, als er etwas zusammenzuckte. Ich schloss die Augen und ballte meine andere Hand zu einer Faust, da ich meine Hand am liebsten noch über andere Stellen seines Körpers hätte fahren lassen wollen und es kostete mich grosse Mühe, diesem Drang nicht einfach nachzugeben.

Es war mir in dem Moment sogar egal, ob es ihm unangenehm war, oder nicht. Ich wollte einfach über seine Haut fahren, denn vielleicht konnte mir sein Körper Antworten geben, die mir sein Mund nicht geben konnte.

Als ich spürte wie plötzlich ein Teil von meinem Körper zum Leben erwachte, knurrte ich auf und riss meine Hand ruckartig von ihm weg. Erhob mich prompt und blickte kalt zu ihm hinab. "Du findest selbst wieder ins Zimmer", sagte ich bevor ich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Bad und dem Gästezimmer flüchtete.

Ich hatte mir selbst geschworen, solch einem Trieb nicht mehr nachzukommen und fast hätte ich mich gehen lassen. Wütend auf mich selbst, stürmte ich in mein Büro und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu, nur um mich auf die Couch zu werfen und mir frustriert durch die Haare zu fahren. Und was sollte ich jetzt verdammt nochmal machen? Ich hatte ein Problem und dieses machte sich durch die Beule in meiner Hose deutlich bemerkbar. "Warum halte ich mich eigentlich zurück? Er hat somit immerhin sein Geld verdient", fluchte ich leise und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf, während ich die Zähne zusammenbiss und genervt die Decke anstarrte. Ausserdem gehörte er mir. Kris hatte recht…in dem Moment als der Gangster mir vorgeschlagen hatte, mir einen seiner Sklaven zu überlassen, hatte ich darüber nachgedacht ihn zu meinem Spielzeug zu machen…zumindest solange bis ich genervt oder gelangweilt von ihm war, was bei mir nicht lange dauerte…aber dieser Baekhyun…sein Körper war viel zu gebrechlich um als mein Spielzeug in Frage zu kommen. Und trotzdem…er weckte einen Teil in mir, der für lange Zeit geschlummert hatte. Ich kümmerte mich um ihn.

In diesen Genuss war bis jetzt nur Yixing gekommen…und ich hatte es danach bitter bereut. Sollte ich dann also jetzt nicht vorsichtig sein? Aber alleine der Gedanke an Yixing machte mich schon wieder rasend und ich verengte meine Augen etwas. Baekhyun…er war vom gleichen Pack wie Yixing…alleine darum hätte ich ihn eigentlich NICHT hier her mitnehmen sollen.

Denn nichts tat mehr weh, als zu realisieren das er alles für dich war…aber du nichts für ihn.

Frustriert stiess ich die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen wieder aus und massierte mir meine pochenden Schläfen. Alles was ich davon jetzt bekam waren nur wieder Kopfschmerzen.

 

 

**PoV: Baekhyun**

 

Er war einfach verschwunden. Nachdem er mir so…nett…geholfen hatte und mir sogar den Rücken wusch, war er einfach aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Hatte ich etwas getan? Oder…war ihm nur wieder eingefallen, dass sich Menschen aus seiner Klasse nicht mit mir abgaben? Mit Müll? Vielleicht warf er mich ja jetzt in einen dreckigen Keller, oder wieder zurück auf die Strasse.

Verloren sass ich in dem dreckigen Wasser und starrte auf meine mittlerweile sauberen Hände. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, nur noch im lauwarmen Wasser zu sitzen, aber zu wissen, dass der eigene Körper so sauber war, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Ich hob meinen Blick wieder und sah mich in dem Bad um, entdeckte auf einer Ablage nicht weit entfernt ein bereitgelegtes Handtuch und biss mir leicht auf die Lippen. Ich konnte alleine stehen. Die Schmerzen in meinem Körper waren nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor wenigen Tagen. Langsam erholte er sich und ich war dankbar dafür. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob ich mich daran gewöhnen sollte. Oder durfte.

Ich kämpfte mich wieder auf die Beine und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen um zu überprüfen, ob ich mein Gleichgewicht auch halten konnte. Als ich mir sicher war, ich würde es schaffen ohne umzukippen, stieg ich aus dieser, stütze mich zur Sicherheit jedoch an der Wand neben mir ab. Fast geschafft.

~

Geschafft liess ich mich in das Kissen zurück sinken und schloss für wenige Augenblicke meine Augen. Früher hätte ich wohl darüber gelacht, wenn man mir gesagt hätte, wie anstrengend es war ein einfaches Bad zu nehmen, sich abzutrocknen und dann wieder zurück in sein Bett zu wanken. Aber jetzt konnte ich nur wieder einmal mehr feststellen wie schwach ich eigentlich war. Eine Tatsache. Ich war ein Schwächlich. Und ich war schon immer einer gewesen.

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und starrte an die Decke. Stimmt. Ich war schon immer ein Schwächling gewesen. Dies würde sich wohl nie ändern.

Aber das Verhalten von Chanyeol machte mir eher zu schaffen, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich einschätzen sollte. War er eine Gefahr? War er keine? Was wollte er von mir? Warum hatte er mir geholfen? Mich sogar baden lassen, wenn er es im nächsten Moment gleich bereut hatte?

Ich kniff meine Augen etwas zusammen und drehte mich dann zur Seite, nur um mich etwas in das Kissen zu kuscheln. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke selber nicht gefiel…ich hatte mich schon an dieses weiche Bett gewöhnt. Während ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen liess, fiel dieser auf das Sandwich, welches noch immer unangerührt da lag. Richtig…Luhan hatte dies ja für mich gemacht. Ein Knurren meines Magens brachte mich dazu mich aufzusetzen und ich griff nach dem Teller, nur um diesen auf meinen Beinen zu betten und alleine beim blossen Anblick des Brötchens lief mir das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Ich hatte vorher ja schon die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Luhan ein wirklich guter Koch war. Also war dieses Sandwich bestimmt auch lecker.

 

 

**PoV: Kyungsoo**

 

Ich sass Wendy gegenüber und lächelte leicht, während ich ihr zuhörte. Meinen Kopf hatte ich mit einer Hand abgestützt und schlürfte etwas an meinem Milchshake. Sie erzählte mir gerade wie viel Stress sie in der Schule hatte, mit all den vielen Prüfungen die gerade auf sie zukamen. Ach ja…Abschlussjahr, daran konnte ich mich noch gut erinnern, auch wenn es jetzt schon eine Weile her war.

"Oppa hat einen Jungen mit nachhause genommen", sagte sie plötzlich nach einer Weile und ich hob eine meiner Augenbrauen, während ich mich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte. "Einen Jungen mit nachhause genommen?", fragte ich verwirrt, da das etwas war, womit ich am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte. Hatte Park Chanyeol etwa sein Herz wieder verschenkt? Das konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen.

"Ja anscheinend. Ich hab ihn selbst auch nur ganz kurz gesehen…da hat er mich schon wieder aus dem Zimmer geschmissen. Oder bessergesagt, seine Sekretärin hat das für ihn erledigt. Manchmal hab ich echt das Gefühl, er denkt ich bin noch ein kleines Kind", jammerte sie und schob beleidigt eine ihrer Unterlippen vor und blies ihre Backen etwas auf, während sie in ihrem Eis herumstocherte. "Du benimmst dich manchmal aber auch wie eines", fügte ich hinzu und schmunzelte kurz, nur um mich dann zurück zu lehnen und über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Ich war schon seitdem ich klein war mit Chanyeol befreundet, auch wenn der Kontakt in den letzten Jahren etwas zurückgegangen war. Was aber eher daran lag, dass der Riese nicht mehr alle Freundschaften so pflegte seit der Sache damals…

"Glaubst du Oppa hat einen neuen Freund?", fragte Wendy plötzlich und ich zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. Hätte sie mich das am Anfang unseres 'Dates' gefragt, hätte ich ihr das verneint, aber jetzt wo sie mir das mit dem Jungen erzählt hatte… Wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Park Chanyeol war nicht mehr der Typ der freundliche und fürsorgliche Junge der er früher mal war, denn Yixing hatte diesen Teil zerstört. Zurück blieb ein verletzter, kalter und grober Mann der sich nicht mehr um andere kümmerte und nur das tat, zu was er Lust hatte.

Er war von zuhause ausgezogen, hatte sein eigenes Personal eingestellt und lebte zurückgezogen. Wenn er nicht gerade auf der Arbeit war, traf man ihn fast nirgends an und was ich so von Wendy mitbekommen hatte, redeten sein Vater und er nur noch wenn es um geschäftliche Dinge ging.

"Denkst du denn…er könnte einen Freund haben?", fragte ich und musterte die braunhaarige Schönheit mir gegenüber. Keine Frage, Wendy war wirklich hübsch und süss, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten voller Freude und ihre langen braunen Haare, hatte sie zu einem eleganten Zopf zusammengebunden. Ich wusste, dass sie viele Verehrer hatte und das die Männer Schlange standen um ein Date mit ihr zu ergattern und wenn ich nicht zu 100% Schwul wäre, hätte ich mich wohl auch in sie verliebt, aber es war jetzt halt wie es war und die Jüngere war eher meine beste Freundin, als etwas anderes. Ich war nur froh, dass sie mir gegenüber genau das gleiche Empfand.

"Ich weiss nicht…ich würde mich freuen."

Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht, immerhin hatte sie mit ihrem Bruder gelitten, auch wenn dieser alles und jeden von sich gestossen hatte, der versuchte ihm zu helfen. Schlicht…er hatte keine Hilfe gewollt. Hatte sogar versucht sein Leben zu beenden, aber bevor er springen konnte, hatte ich ihn davon abgehalten, mit den Worten was für ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard er eigentlich wäre und ob er nicht auch einmal an seine Familie dachte. Tja…seit diesem Tag hatten wir kein sehr gutes Verhältnis mehr zueinander und er mied meine Gesellschaft regelrecht. Aber wenn dies der Preis dafür war, dass er weiterlebte, dann ertrug ich das eben. "Ist er überhaupt noch dazu im Stande…solche Gefühle zu empfinden?", fragte ich und blickte auf meinen Milchshake hinab. Schob das Röhrchen etwas hin und her, ehe ich einen weiteren Schluck von dem kalten Getränk nahm. Normalerweise trank man ja etwas Warmes wenn es draussen kalt war…aber ich trank weder Kaffee noch mochte ich Tee, deswegen schlicht einfach einen Milchshake.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und legte den Löffel dann hin, presste ihre Hände zusammen und begann diese nervös zu kneten. "Ich hab den Jungen nicht lange gesehen…aber das was ich gesehen hab hat gereicht. Er war ganz dreckig und es schien ihm wohl nicht sehr gut zu gehen", kurz hielt sie inne und ich legte meine Stirn in Falten. Genauso wie Yixing… "Was wenn er sich einfach einen Typen von der Strasse geholt hat, weil dieser ihm das Gefühl vermittelt es ist Yixing?", flüsterte sie leise und ich blinzelte zweimal, ehe ich mir ihre Wort durch den Kopf gehen liess. "Er hat es nie gesagt…aber ich weiss, dass er sich gerne an Yixing dafür rächen würde, was er ihm angetan hat", flüsterte sie weiter und ich seufzte leise, während ich den Kopf schüttelte.

"Stopp Mal. Ja er mag ein arrogantes Arschloch geworden sein…aber denkst du wirklich er würde irgendwelche Typen mitnehmen nur um diese dafür zu bestrafen was der Mistkerl ihm angetan hat?", fragte ich und fuhr mir durch meine schwarzen Haare, während ich versuchte mir das vorzustellen. Aber das war selbst für Chanyeol zu krass. Oder?

Ich streckte eine meiner Arme nach ihr aus und legte meine Hand sanft auf ihre, da sie sie noch immer nervös knete. Sie schien sich echt Sorgen um ihren Bruder zu machen und ich wusste, es interessierte ihn kein Stück. "Ich hab einfach Angst…das ich ihn ganz verliere weisst du", gestand sie dann. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab und ich seufzte leise, während ich in meiner Jackentasche nach einem Taschentuch griff und es ihr hinstreckte. "D-Danke", stammelte sie und lachte verlegen auf, während sie sich kurz die kommenden Tränen wieder weg wischte.

"Ich weiss nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Was er sich dabei denkt und warum er den Jungen mitgenommen hat. Aber denkst du, wir haben das Recht uns in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen?", fragte ich und zog meine Hand wieder zurück. "Ob es uns nun gefällt oder nicht, interessiert ihn am Ende nicht…und ich denke er ist alt genug um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen", redete ich weiter und lächelte meine beste Freundin aufmunternd an. "Ich meine, wir beide wissen am besten wie scheisse es ist, wenn Entscheidungen über unseren Kopf hinweg getroffen werden."

Sie schwieg und nickte nach einer Weile, blickte zu ihrem Eis hinab und verzog ihr Gesicht etwas. "Jetzt hab ich so viel gejammert…mein ganzes Eis ist dabei geschmolzen", lachte sie und ich schmunzelte etwas. Ja, ich mochte es eindeutig lieber wenn ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lag.

"Du hast Recht Kyungsoo. Danke", sagte sie dann und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Cola. "Sollen wir bald wieder gehen? Ich denke Jongin wartet bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig auf dich", ihr übliches Lächeln lag wieder auf ihren Lippen und ich zuckte etwas mit den Schultern, während mein Blick zur Uhr an der Theke wanderte. "Wenn du möchtest…aber falls du noch etwas unternehmen möchtest, müssen wir noch nicht gehen", ich trank mein Glas leer und sah sie dann fragend an, aber sie schüttelte einfach den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab unseren Nachmittag sehr genossen…ich muss mich irgendwann bei Jongin noch dafür bedanken, dass er dich immer so bereitwillig mir überlässt", scherzte sie und ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Bitte…ich habe meinen eigenen Willen. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will", oder fast alles. Die Verlobung konnte ich bis jetzt noch nicht lösen und ich wusste noch nicht, wie ich das tun sollte.

"Er ist süss", mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ich lachte etwas, während ich es ihr gleich tat. "Ja, da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht. Aber lass ihn das nicht hören", locker legte ich einen Arm um ihre Schulter und grinste kurz. Zwischen uns war alles Freundschaftlich und das wussten wir beide auch.

 

 

**PoV: Sehun**

 

Während Ich Tao gegenüber sass und Luhan sanft durch die Haare fuhr hatte ich meinen Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet und schaute gelangweilt die Nachrichten. "Es ist schon eine Weile still…sollten wir mal nach ihnen schauen?", fragte Luhan und ich löste meinen Blick von dem TV, nur um meinen Freund verwundert anzusehen. "Hast du Todessehnsucht oder ähnliches? Chanyeol sagte wir sollen ihn heute nicht mehr belästigen", kam es von Kris und ich nickte stumm, während ich weiter durch seine Haare fuhr. "Ja aber…ngh…ngh…ngh", begann Luhan, aber ich brachte ihn mit einem einzigen Kuss zum Schweigen. Ich beobachtete wie er die Augen besiegt schloss und grinste leicht in den Kuss hinein, nur um meine Augen ebenfalls langsam zu schliessen und leicht über seine noch geschlossenen Lippen zu lecken. Ich musste nicht lange darauf warten, dass er seine Lippen für mich öffnete und drang schnell mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Aber bevor ich den Kuss richtig geniessen konnte, warf Tao mir das Kissen an den Kopf, welches er vorhin umarmt hatte und ich löste den Kuss wieder. Warf dem schwarzhaarigen Chinesen einen kalten Blick zu und schmiss das Kissen knurrend zurück. "Ihr habt ein Zimmer für solche Dinge…es gibt vielleicht Menschen die die Nachrichten sehen wollen, ohne dass sie sich übergeben müssen", patzig griff er nach einem anderen Kissen und umarmte dieses wieder.

Leicht lachte Luhan und blickte zu Tao der es vermied in unsere Richtung zu blicken. "Du hast in deinem Zimmer auch einen Fernseher meines Wissens nach. Oder?", konterte Luhan und ich grinste den Grösseren belustigt an. "Ausserdem musst du ja nicht hinsehen", kam es von Kris und ich lehnte mich grinsend wieder zurück. Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. "Ihr seid so gemein", jammerte Tao und drückte das Kissen nur noch mehr gegen seinen Körper. Unglaublich das er Chanyeols Bodyguard war. Denn eigentlich war er ein richtiges Baby, wenn man ihn besser kannte. Aber wenn man ihn zum ersten Mal sah, wirkte er recht ansteinflössend. Was wohl einer der Gründe war, warm Chanyeol ihn angeheuert hatte.

"Was macht Hyung eigentlich mit dem Jungen?", fragte ich nach einer Weile, in welcher alle von uns geschwiegen hatten und blickte fragend zu Kris, da dieser von uns allen wohl am meisten wusste. Er zuckte etwas mit den Schultern und wand seinen Blick von seinem Handy zu mir. "Keine Ahnung. Als ich vorhin mit ihm geredet habe…hat er nicht viel gesagt…", murmelte er und legte seine Stirn etwas in Falten. "Aber er hat etwas gesagt, oder?", fragte Luhan und ich legte meinen Kopf etwas schief. Luhan und Kris arbeiteten schon länger für Chanyeol, sie waren mit ihm mitgegangen, als er von zuhause ausgezogen war. Wussten sie etwas was Tao und ich noch nicht wussten?

"Denkst du er ist über…naja du weisst schon wer hinweg?", fragte Luhan und setze sich auf, nur um sich etwas gegen meine Schulter zu lehnen. "Wenn er mitbekommt, dass du darüber anfängst zu reden…dann haben wir ein Problem", zischte Kris und sah sich um, nur um schnell aufzustehen und sein Smartphone in seine Hose zu schieben. "Über wen?", fragte Tao verwirrt und er sprach mir aus der Seele. Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Jetzt war ich neugierig.

"Ist egal. Wir dürfen nicht darüber reden", zischte Kris und sah von Tao zu mir und dann zu Luhan, den er mit einem mahnenden Blick musterte, ehe er aus dem Wohnzimmer stampfte.

Warum war er so sauer? Fragend sah ich zu Luhan, der nur Seufze und den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich mache ihm mal noch ein Sandwich, danach sollten wir auch schlafen gehen Sehuunie…du hast morgen wieder Schule", erinnerte er mich und ich verdrehte etwas die Augen. So etwas Unnötiges wie Schule. Ich besuchte diese echt nur weil Chanyeol mir diese bezahlte.

"Du hast den Jungen in dein Herz geschlossen. Oder?", fragte ich und legte meinen Kopf etwas schief. Ich kannte meinen Freund zu gut um diesen Fakt nicht zu bemerken. Er kümmerte sich gern um andere und dieser Baekhyun sah wirklich so aus, als könnte er viel Pflege gebrauchen. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen Sehunniie…ich werde dich bestimmt nicht viel verlassen", versicherte er mir und ich lachte etwas, während ich mich erhob und meine Frisur etwas richtete. "Na das hoffe ich", murmelte ich und schlang einen Arm um ihn, presste seinen Körper gegen meinen und genoss seine Nähe.

"Ich gebe auf!", hörte ich Tao rufen, ehe auch er aus dem Wohnzimmer ging, wohl um in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Kurz kicherte ich und seufzte leise, als Luhan seine Arme um mich schlang und seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust lehnte. "Ich liebe dich Sehunniie", flüsterte er und ich lächelte kurz. Es tat so unglaublich gut diese Worte zu hören, bevor ich Luhan getroffen hatte, hatte ich diese Worte noch nie gehört und das Gefühl, welches sich in meinem Körper dabei ausbreitete, war unbeschreiblich. Ich wollte es nie wieder missen. "Ich dich auch Luuhanie", murmelte ich gegen seine Haare und schloss für wenige Sekunden die Augen.

"Komm…er wird bestimmt schon schlafen, du musst ihm jetzt nichts mehr zu essen machen", murmelte ich und führte ihn dann zu unserem Zimmer. "Ich kenne da etwas viel besseres", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und biss sanft kurz in dieses, nur um ihn mit einem Grinsen anzusehen.

 

 

**PoV: Chanyeol**

 

Ich lag in meinem Bett und starrte die Decke an während ich versuchte einzuschlafen, was sich als nicht gerade einfach erwies. So viele Gedanken schwirrten durch meinen Kopf und Baekhyun hatte sich irgendwann von alleine in meine Gedanken geschlichen, obwohl ich mich gehütet hatte, heute den restlichen Tag an den zerbrechlichen Jungen zu denken, der nur ein paar Zimmer von mir entfernt in seinem Bett lag. Ob er wohl auch wach war?

"Nein….nein", knurrte ich leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich wollte keinen Gedanken an den Jungen verschwenden und schon gar nicht darüber wie es ihm jetzt ging. Ich musste mich eindeutig von ihm distanzieren. Vielleicht war es besser für mich, wenn ich ihn schnell wieder los wurde? Aber dann würde ich das Geld umsonst aufgegeben haben.

Der Junge musste also irgendwie dafür aufkommen. Nur was sollte ich von ihm verlangen? Abarbeiten? Dazu war sein Körper nicht in der Lage.

Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf und drehte mich auf die Seite nur um böse auf meinen Digitalwecker zu blicken und mich aufzusetzen. "Komm schon Chanyeol", knurrte ich leise vor mich hin und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Ich hatte besseres zu tun, als mir über den Jungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ausserdem war es nicht gut für meinen Körper wenn ich an Baekhyun dachte. Sonst würden nur Regionen von mir zum Leben erwachen, die schlafen sollten.

Mühsam erhob ich mich und ging Kopfschüttelnd in mein Bad, ging zu dem Arzneischrank welcher über dem Klo hang und nahm eine der vielen Dosen raus, die darin stand. Kurz überprüfte ich, ob ich auch die richte erwischt hatte, aber ohne meine Kontaktlinsen waren die vielen Buchstaben nichts weiter als Hieroglyphen. "Scheiss drauf. Ich will ja nur schlafen", murrte ich und nahm zwei Pillen raus und warf sie mir dann ein. Spülte sie mit etwas Wasser runter und schloss kurz die Augen.

Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich schlafen könnte.

Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich daran zurück dachte wie lange ich abhängig von diesen Pillen war. Wie lange ich ohne diese kleinen Helfer kein Auge zu gebracht hatte. War ich vielleicht doch ein Schwächlich? Wie Yixing gesagt hatte?

Ohne mich noch einmal im Spiegel anzusehen, ging ich wieder zurück in mein Zimmer, aber anstatt mich in mein Bett zu legen und darauf zu warten das die Pillen wirkten, trugen mich meine Beine zu einem komplett anderen Ort. Erst als ich vor der Zimmertür stand, hielt ich inne, eine Hand schon an der Türklinke. Was wenn er wach war?

Schnaubend schob ich diesen Gedanken wieder beiseite und verpasste mir in Gedanken selbst eine Ohrfeige. Mein Haus, meine Regeln. Ich konnte je nach Lust und Laune in dieses Zimmer spazieren und müsste mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden drückte ich die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür, nur um dann in das Zimmer zu huschen. Ich wurde von Dunkelheit begrüsst und legte meinen Kopf etwas schief. Er schlief schon? Wie konnte er so seelenruhig schlafen, während mir mein kostbarer Schlaf verwehrt wurde? Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging ich zu dem grossen Bett und blieb daneben stehen, blickte auf seinen schlafenden Körper hinab. Langsam hob und senkte sich seine Brust, seine Lippen waren ein Stück geöffnet und er hatte die Decke etwas weg gestrampelt.

"Dummer kleiner Junge. Was kannst du hier so ruhig schlafen wenn der schwarze böse Mann direkt vor dir steht?", wisperte ich leise und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, berührte mit meinen Fingern seine Stirn und strich ihm ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er wirkte wenn er schlief noch viel zerbrechlicher als sonst und das weckte nur wieder das Bedürfnis in mir ihn beschützen zu wollen.

Kurz wankte ich etwas und schloss für einige Augenblicke die Augen. Wirkten die Tabletten etwa schon jetzt? Seufzend liess ich mich in den Sessel nieder und stütze mich mit einem Arm an der Lehne ab, während ich ihn weiter beobachtete.

Ich wusste nicht warum und weshalb, aber irgendwie beruhigte mich sein schlafender Anblick und das Pochen in meinen Schläfen liess endlich etwas nach. Es war lange her, dass ich solche Kopfschmerzen hatte und es war eine Erleichterung, dass alleine sein Anblick mich ruhiger werden liess.

Wie sollte ich das anderen erklären, wenn ich es mir nicht einmal selbst erklären konnte, warum ich so fasziniert von ihm war?


End file.
